Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice
by Ralman23
Summary: Two legends clash out in an epic fight, while villains put people's lives in danger.
1. Act I Part 1

**Personally, I hope, (REALLY HOPE) that the movie does so well. Sure, their are a few ups and downs with the movie, but why not take the opportunity to make/write about the movie you think is going to be about. P.S. this is going to be also based off the fake script that was around last year, except with a few changes here and there (Obviously). So, without adieu I present to you the most anticipated movie blockbuster coming out next year. ****This is my take on the upcoming movie. Some scenes are inspired by Superman and Batman respective animated series. A screenplay basically.**

Batman v. Superman Dawn of Justice

DC Comics

Warner Bros.

Director: Zack Synder

**Disclaimer: I do not own all DC characters**

* * *

ACT I

**Fade In**

**Opening Intro**

**Batman v. Superman**

**Dawn of Justice**

**Fade Black**

* * *

**(Diana narrating)**

This is the story of how two legendary men who've fought valiantly to save their respective worlds. A world that is vulnerable by deceit, apathy, justice, betrayal, war, violence, and sexism. A world left in the dark and lonely because it ahs no where to go, where to run, where to be loved or saved, discrimination held in our hearts, families gone by bullets, homes being destroyed, and yet challenges are omitted by the gods themselves. So, I tell this story not because of myth or to give a moral message. I tell it to you because those 2 men are my friends...

* * *

News Anchor # 1

Breaking NEWS, an alien born from another planet is saving the lives of innocent people. The WORLD is now calling him SUPERMAN. Meanwhile, at LexCorp has developed a new body ARMOR called the LEXSUIT.

* * *

Inter: Press Conference at LexCorp

Lady Announcer

Ladies and gentleman of the press, we give you the LexSuit, a full body with soldiers' battalion gear, and strong battle armor. Now ladies and gentlemen, we give you the man of the future, Lex Luthor.

**Lex Luthor comes to the stand as he waves at the audience.**

Lex Luthor

I'll say I'm a man of a few words. I would also like to say I view the LexSuit that as an instrument to end war.

Inter: BACK AT THE PRESS

**Clark Kent, Newspaper writer of the Daily Planet, standing next to him is LOIS LANE, a reporter of the Daily Planet, comments about the LexSuit.**

Lois

Bet you, this piece of toy reminds you back home.

Clark

Yeah, it kinda does.

**Clark smiles at Lois, but suddenly his SUPERHEARING hears FIGHTER JETS as he turns and uses his X-RAY VISION and sees 3 fighter jets headed to the conference.**

Fighter Jet Pilot # 1

Time to crash the party, gentlemen!

**The FIGHTER JET fired missiles back at the PRESS CONFERENCE.**

Clark

Excuse me.

**Lois looks at him in concern as Luthor continues on speaking.**

Luthor (Cont'd)

I have a power of beings, that I can-.

**He was interrupted by the 3 FIGHTER JETS, people were screaming. Lex leaves the stage, just as Clark runs outside to become SUPERMAN.**

**A FIGHTER JET fires copper wires and connects it to the LexSuit, and takes it. The ceiling collapses on the floor. Lois runs as fast as she can, but trips. As on the ceilings collapses onto Lois, Superman saves by grabbing the falling ceiling. Some people cheer Superman on, while others remain in shock or in anger because of what he did. **

**Superman puts the fallen ceiling debris aside, as Lois gets up and runs. He flies off to chase the JETS.**

Fighter Jet Pilot # 2

Target is heading for us from behind.

Fighter Jet Pilot # 3

It's Superman.

Fighter Jet # 1

Destroy him!

**Two Jets fire at Superman, he pushes the Jets together, as soon he did that, both pilots ejected from their cockpits.**

Fighter Jet Pilot # 2

We're out! He's yours.

Fighter Jet # 1

I've got him.

**He fires a remote missile at Superman, hoping he would chase after it. However, Superman punches it, and chases after the Jet. However, he sprayed some kind of green dust, which kind of caused him blindness temporarily. The jet escaped from his sights soon after.**

* * *

Daily Planet Ext./Int. Perry's office. NEXT DAY, Morning.

**PERRY WHITE is the Daily Planet Editor, talking with a new photographer JIMMY OLSEN. The news appeared on the TV of the incident of the PRESS CONFERENCE at LEXCORP and the stolen LEXSUIT.**

Perry

Did you hear? Superman lost to a fighter jet. However, Luthor is not mad at him for losing the suit he was going to give the military.

Jimmy

Who were those guys anyway?

Perry

Don't know. But, we're just going to have to keep quiet about this.

Jimmy

Why?

Perry

I have a bad feeling about this.

**Jimmy looks at Superman at the TV.**

Jimmy

Looks like a flying guy.

Perry

I know he is.

**Lois enters Perry's office. Both men turn to look at Lois.**

Perry

Ah, Lois. I like you to meet Jimmy Olsen. He's our new photographer.

**Jimmy gives a shaking hand to Lois.**

Jimmy

Hi.

Lois

Hi, I'm Lois Lane.

Jimmy

Ms. Lane, it's a real pleasure meeting you here.

Perry

Alright, since you 2 are acquainted. I want reports on anything especially on Superman.

* * *

Ext. SMALLVILLE—Int. Martha's House, NIGHT

Martha

I've kept this scrapbook since you leave every time. I read the newspapers about you helping someone helping one after another.

Clark

But, now that I've settled in Metropolis it's gonna be impossible for a low profile.

Martha

Your father believed that the world wasn't ready.

Clark

I know, but it's not just that suddenly people are calling me now SUPERMAN. They want to know who I am and some are afraid of me. Protestors against me and they're destroying everything just to prove a point about me. Does this mean I've got to give up my new hero life? After what I did to ZOD?

**Clark saddens. Martha puts a hand on her son's shoulders and smiles at him.**

Martha

I don't know the answer to that. It doesn't matter what you can do, or where you were born? All it matters is that you're still Clark Kent. Superman just helps now and then. I don't know about how people would react about you, but I also don't want people to think that you're like that NUT in GOTHAM CITY.

**Clark smiles and thanks his mom. He hugs her and she hugs him. Behind them however, is a TV, a news anchor is speaking about a CERTAIN BAT chasing thugs down the streets of GOTHAM.**

* * *

EXT. GOTHAM CITY; Alleyway

**Three men look like they're running for their lives. They just robbed a bank and are now being chased by the GCPD. They're about to enter a black van.**

Thug # 1

He's here.

Thug # 2

Who?

Thug # 1

The BAT! You idiot!

Thug # 3

C'mon, you think he's real. The guy is just a nutcase dressing up like a bat.

**A voice is heard. It is the BATMAN.**

Batman

Thanks for the compliment.

**Thug # 3 turned around as Batman punches his face, hard enough to knock him out. The other thugs take out their guns and prepare to shoot Batman. He throws a batarang at their guns and jumps on Thug # 2.****The other one ran off once Batman throws a rope line at his legs to stop him. He falls down and Batman picks him up by the collar.**

Batman

You're trespassing!

Thug # 1

Trespassing! Ha! You don't own this night!

Batman

I AM THE NIGHT!

Thug # 1

Not this time. My boss will kill you.

Batman

Who're you working for? Talk!?

Thug # 1

I ain't gonna answer to you. I answer to no one except my boss.

**Batman pins into an alley wall, and throws him into a BARRAGE of TRASH cans.**

Batman

Talk, before I break every single one of your internal ribs.

Thug # 1

As menacing as that sounds you're even worse than that super guy who just destroyed Metropolis 2 months ago.

**Batman grabs by the collar again, and punches his ribcage. The thug coughs hard.**

Thug # 1

Ok, I'll tell you who my boss is. His name is Tony Gallo. He works with someone in Metropolis.

Batman

Where is he?

Thug # 1

Tony runs the Utopia Casino in Metropolis.

Batman

What were you doing here?

Thug # 1

We just robbed bank to use the money to buy new drugs, and sell them to customers.

Batman

Who does your boss work with in Metropolis?

Thug # 1

Not that I know of! I swear it!

**The POLICE SIREN could be heard and Batman lets him go. H e leaves the thug and gets into his BATMOBILE leaving the police to arrest the thugs.**

* * *

**While driving the Batmobile into the BATCAVE. He gets out of the car. ****He meets with Alfred at the BATCOMPUTER. He takes off his cowl, revealing him to be BRUCE WAYNE.**

Alfred

Welcome, Master Bruce. I see your crime fighting days are quite bit tiring if I do say so myself.

Bruce

My fighting days aren't over yet, Alfred. Gotham needs BATMAN to show that the criminals of Gotham aren't the things to fear, only ME. I heard on the news that my little stunts triggered the people of Gotham to be afraid of me.

Alfred

Don't think that Master Bruce?

**Bruce smiles at his father figure.**

Bruce

Alfred, take a good rest.

Alfred

Thank you, Master Bruce. Good night, sir.

Bruce

Night, Alfred.

**Alfred leaves. Bruce turns his head and finds something on the Batcomputer. Its Superman's 'stunt' on the fighter jet incident. He holds his hands in place, and stares at the MAN OF STEEL.**

Bruce

Soon, we will meet.

* * *

Ext. Daily Planet

**Cars are driving by, people are walking by, and the building gazes into the sky.**

Int. Work office

**Clark is drinking a cup of water. He types on his report of the 'Superman Incident' that occurred yesterday. Behind him Jimmy trips on a pile of newspapers. Clark sees this and goes to help him up.**

Jimmy

Thanks.

Clark

No, problem. Clark Kent. Sorry, for not introducing myself earlier.

Jimmy

Jimmy Olsen.

Clark

Right, Jenny's cousin right.

Jimmy

Yep.

Clark

Where are you from, Jimmy?

Jimmy

Well, let's see, I was born in Yonker, New York. My father was in the military stationed in Southeast Asia, but was found missing before I was born.

Clark

Sorry, about your dad.

Jimmy

It's ok. Anyway, my mom ever since was EXTREMELY OVERPROTECTIVE of me. My mom also ran a news agency and I would get up early and collect stories about Metropolis from the paper for a scrapbook.

Clark

That's nice to hear. Anyway you seem like you're a college or high school student.

Jimmy

I'm an intern from college.

**Clark takes notice of Jimmy's PROSECTIC LEGS.**

Clark

What happened to your legs?

**Jimmy saddens a bit.**

Jimmy

When the destruction came about 2 years ago, I was worried. Debris fell on my legs. I don't blame Superman for it though. Just it was a painful phase I went through.

Clark

I'm very sorry I asked.

Jimmy

Don't be. Maybe next time, I could ask you where you're from.

**The 2 share a laugh. Lois arrives towards them.**

Lois

What's so funny?

**Clark smiles at her.**

Clark

Oh, nothing Lois just a little guy talk.

**Lois rolls her eyes at them. **

Lois

Anyway, Perry needs us 3 at his office right now.

Jimmy

Why?

Lois

I don't know, Olsen.

**The 3 walked into his office. Perry gladly greeted them.**

Perry

You 3 came. Good, I have a good story for you.

Clark

What is it?

Perry

Good question Kent. You 3 are to investigate the criminal underworld of Metropolis and Gotham City.

Lois

How so?

Perry

Rumors are spreading that 2 crime bosses are drug dealing, embezzling and/or smuggling money between the 2 cities. I believe you 3 can unlock the secrets behind this.

Jimmy

What about the Batman?

Clark

Batman?

**Jimmy looks at Clark with WIDE EYES.**

Jimmy

You don't know who the Batman is?! He's like an urban myth, protects the streets of Gotham, fights thugs, and beats them to hell, plus has a cool-ass car.

Clark

What car?

Jimmy

Batmobile, that's his coo-ass car.

Lois

How do you know this?

Jimmy

I visited Gotham, once, and boy let me tell you, the things you hear when you go there are not pretty.

Perry

Anyways, you 3 have this assignment, but before you guys can do it. Let me ask you 3 for something else. Lane, how goes your interview on that news show tomorrow?

Lois

Ready, chief.

Perry

Don't call me that. Kent, how goes that report I asked you to do.

Clark

Ready, but I just need to print it.

Perry

Go do that.

**Clark and Lois leave to do there businesses.**

Perry

Olsen, any new pictures.

Jimmy

Yeah, yesterday, I got some good shots of Superman flying.

**Jimmy gives him some shots, and Perry is impressed, he tells him to leave, Jimmy exits the office.**

**Meanwhile, ****Clark heads for his computer. He prints out his report. Clark, however, hears a strange voice, due to his SUPERHEARING, from a distance crying 'HELP ME!' or 'HELP US!' He quickly walks into Perry's office.**

Perry

* * *

**Clark in suit, flies off, and is watched by someone on the ground. Its a woman in a beautiful purple dress. It's DIANA PRINCE.**

Diana

By the gods, he is the one I must speak to.

**She walks towards an alleyway. A GANG of MEN are towards her. Six of them to be precise.**

Man #1

Hand over the purse, lady.

Man #2

Or maybe show us your boobs.

**The men laugh at their friends' joke. Diana rolls her eyes and punches the 2 men in their faces. The others ran towards her, but she quickly kicks one in the BALLS, punches one in the chest hard, kicked one in the ehad, and lastly tackled one onto the ground. Diana gets up from the ground and shakes her head.**

Diana

Huh, men. Always the same.

* * *

Cut to: Russian Ship; Artic Ocean

Int: Russian Ship

**A group of warriors is standing on the ship, with some strange type of guns that HUMS with energy. A tall man** **has green eyes and his hair is supposedly brown or very dark brown, with a medium long beard. ****He appears to have tribal tattoes that represent his underwater heritage, as well as having Atlantean armor on his body, from his wrists to his right shoulder. He has his 'A' logo on his armored leggins as well. He also appears to be carrying a TRIDENT.**

**A warrior approaches him.**

Warrior #1

My king, the SKYMAN comes.

**Orin smiles.**

Orin

Let him come.

**They hear a SONIC BOOM. A RED and BLUE blur lands in front of Orin, Hostages scream and the warriors raise their weapons.**

Superman

Release the hostages.

**The warriors open fire at him. He struggles back as the bolts hit his BODY REPEATEDLY.**

Superman

That's new.

**He attacks them at SUPERHUMAN SPEED and DISARMS them.**

**Orin stands up against him and moves towards him with his trident which vibrates with power. Superman is pushed back a bit, but steadies himself to fight.**


	2. Act I Part 2

**Personally, I have updated today because one I'm pissed because of how the rest of the story didn't turnout as to how I wanted to. SO, with out further adieu. I present (still in the first act) Batman v. Superman. Enjoy and pls review.**

* * *

**Act I (Con't) Part 2**

* * *

Orin

Human beings destroyed my oceans with their machines, ruin the Earth, they endangered the fish of the oceans, and I will kill them for endangering my kingdom.

Superman

The people here are innocent. They didn't do anything so release them immediately.

Orin

I won't release them. They'll drown in my oceans with their machines.

Superman

I'm their protector. I won't let you destroy this ship. This stops now!

**Orin strikes him with his trident hilt across his jaw and then to his chest. Superman grabs the trident and pushes Orin into a wall. He smirks.**

Orin

You're holding back.

Superman

Because I don't want to kill you.

**They charge at each other. They attack with barrages of punches and kicks. Both fighters attack each other and block each other. The powerful blows knocks Superman with a major injury onto his shoulder.**

Orin

Humans are afraid of you. Soon, they will see you as nothing. Why fight for them for what they believe you as a disease?

**Superman leaps and flies above the ship's floor and tackles Orin. Orin Punches Superman with his left. Superan punches with hisright. Both knock each other out. Superman, however, gets up quickly.**

Superman

Your king needs medical attention.

**The warriors take Orin and swim away into the Artic. Superman approaches the hostages, and frees them using his HEAT VISION. The Russian Military arrives. One soldier was about to fire at him, but Superman broke a wall, and flew out of it. He makes a sonic boom across the Artic and into America.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Wayne Manor

Int: Bedroom

**Bruce wakes up from his nightmare about his parents. He walks towards the kitchen. He sees Alfred cooking breakfast.**

Bruce

Morning, Alfred.

Alfred

Morning, Master Bruce.

**Bruce turns on the T.V., that is on the kitchen counter, only to see the news of 'Superman and the Russian Ship Incident.'**

Bruce

Alfred look at this.

**Alfred comes by him and has uneasy glance look at on his face.**

News Anchor Woman

in other words Superman saves the hostages from a band of terrorists. Whoever these terrorists are, they seem very deadly. However, the Russian President denies the fact that there were any terrorists involved, but rather Superman attacked them. The government is also trying to make amends with the situation. Soon, the World leaders will be gathered up to Washington D.C. for Superman's answer to see if he can be trusted or not. Now back to-.

**Bruce closes the T.V. **

Bruce

Believe that to be true or a lie, Alfred.

Alfred

To be honest, sir. I don't know what to believe.

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Streets of Metropolis

**Protestors are gathered up and seeing Superman fly above them. They yell out all sorts of curses at him.**

Protestor #1

Damn you, Superman!

Protestor #2

Go back to where you came from, alien!

Protestor #3

Bring back my dead children, you cunt!

Protestor #4

Go to hell, alien!

Protestor #5

Damn you to hell!

**All of this is being watched by a certain young man, Lex Luthor.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: LexCorp

Int: Lex's office

**Lex Luthor, a brilliant scientist businessman, is standing in front of a large window staring at the protestors cursing out Superman.**

Luthor

There is a game to be played here. And we must allow our delusion that the universe is rational. That bargains can be made. Mercy, get over here.

Mercy

Yes, Lex.

Luthor

Mercy, I have things to say, but those words would count in life is so that it could be complicated with exhilaration, isn't it? The suspense? Really makes a man like in the moment.

Mercy

You're in luck. Get to live in another day.

Luthor

Another day, ha! That BOY SCOUT thinks ha can show up and make himself as a god. Well, then I would be not one step, but three steps ahead just when I like to see myself as a god. As a kid, I found the culprit who stole forty cakes from the school's bake sale. And brought a fusion powered toaster in the science fair.

Mercy

Ok, how does this play into Superman?

Luthor

Superman is nothing, but a boy scout trying to protect the world he loves. I say that people worship him as a god. And we only know that there is only one true God. In the universe we understand the stars, the planets, and the galaxy.

Mercy

What you've been doing?

Luthor

I've planned to be the peak of human history. But this alien comes along and ruins that for me. Our roles should've been in reverse. I planned the attack on the LexSuit to test out a weapon from one of the fighter jets. Say, that reminds me how goes Project: Steel Soldier?

Mercy

See for yourself.

**The two kiss, and walk to an elevator.**

**DING. Mercy and Lex exit the elevator, and enter a very long underground hallway.**

Mercy

Why did you keep the lab here underground anyway?

Lex

Because that's what billionaires do.

**Mercy rolled her eyes, and they continued walking.**

Lex

Anyway, Project: Steel Soldier, as I recall is anew suit I've developed. The LexSuit was merely a prototype.

Mercy

So, why hire others to let you steal something from yourself?

Lex

I'm getting there, anyway you see the this is the prototype of the Metal-0 Suit.

Mercy

Metal-0 Suit?

Lex

It was developed by Dr. Emmett Vale.

Mercy

Who?

**Lex sighed and showed her picture of him and the doctor, when he was a little kid, possibly 4, from his iPhone.**

Mercy

You still remember him, after all this time.

Lex

I have photographic memory.

Mercy

Ah, gotcha.

**Lex rolls his eyes.**

Lex

Anyway, about Dr. Vale and the Metal-0 Suit was because he was the one who had the blueprints, and a journal he kept in his apartment. He died at during the destruction of Metropolis. However, about the Doc was the fact that he spent the better part of his life 35 years scanning the stars of alien life. His practice became too much of an obsession and he began to believe that alien life forms were to invade the planet. Funny, how that turned out to be true? The ironic thing about that was that he died for that belief. One day, however, he witnessed some ship crashing down on a farm, but the people there telling him he was crazy. A farmer found a device and gave it to him to check out. He observed that it had traces of foreign elements from this planet. He also believed that the ship was a scout for an alien invasion force. Acquiring as much data from the fragments that the scout ship left behind, he discovered or rather developed a fragment, and called it KRYPTONITE. Funny, how he had suffered a lot of paranoia and anxiety. Due to this he developed a suit that could harness uranium and the Kryptonite. He left all of his blueprints and the journal so that I may complete his work.

Mercy

Oh, Lex. Next time when you conjure up a monologue make sure it isn't so long.

Lex

Quiet, Mercy, or I'll cut your pay.

**Mercy rolls her eyes.**

Mercy

How exactly did Vale ever manage hide this from the government for 35 years?

Lex

My father, before he died, was the one, who helped him continued his work. That's honestly why this lab exists here.

Mercy

Who are you going to give or sell this to anyway?

Lex

It's meant to bodyguard me and Tony Gallo.

Mercy

Oh, so you 2 are still together.

Lex

Not like that, but when the time comes. I'll kill him.

* * *

**End of Act I Part 2. I really hope you like it. If the format is confusing or you're lost in the story. Let me know. Also if you're wondering about the whole 'Doctor Vale' thing. I got the idea while researching Metallo on the DC Comics database, and did that from their.**

**Act 2 will have more action and plot details will be revealed.**


	3. Act II Part 1

**Now let me say Act 2 will get intense and more action, but first I want to get some of the plot details done, and some awesome really relevant scenes done. Also tell me if I am portraying the characters right or wrong in this DCCU. Anyways on with Act 2 Part 1. By the way the next 7 scenes, plus the Daily Planet scene where Perry tells about their assignment in Gotham, Superman's fight with Aquaman, Bruce watching the incident on the news, and Lex's dealings on the Metal-0 Suit all occur on the same day. it's only when I put Morning, Night, or Afternoon will determine which is which. P.S. a lot of Arkham game references will be made in this movie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own all DC Comics characters, etc. All of it belongs to Warner Bros. and DC Comics themselves.**

* * *

**Act 2 Part 1**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: White House

Int: President's House

**General Swanwick is there, along with another person. It's General Etta Cady, who looks at the President with a concerned look on her face.**

Etta

With all due respect, Mr. President. I believe we should act on with the attack on the Russians. How do we know we could've been tricked by some ploy of the Russians? Superman could be working with them.

Swanwick

Mr. President, I trust Superman with my hands, I believe that this is an act of crisis that Superman should make amends with the whole world if he tells us what really happened?

Etta

Yeah, 'trust.' Next thing you know he'll rule us with a fist. Almost like what that Zod-guy did.

Swanwick

Maybe, if you sh-.

Mr. President

Enough, you 2! Anyway, we can't just make amends with Superman. The World Leaders may turn against him about these 'terrorists.' On the other hand, they are also afraid of him. We have to call a new strategy.

Etta

Like that RED STREAK in Central City. I'd rather call Lex Luthor for that new suit that was supposedly stolen 2 days ago. He created so that we could track and control our enemies' weapons. To end war.

Swanwick

That seems unlikely.

Etta

How so?

Swanwick

Well for one thing, I don't trust Lex Luthor. Rumors have it that he controls a criminal empire in Metropolis.

Etta

Sir, I highly doubt that. Luthor has helped the military many times than Superman.

Swanwick

I don't. I believe he'll just use us for more money.

**The President sighs, and looks at the 2 Generals with a concerning look on his face.**

Mr. President

Fine, I have a suggestion. General Swanwick, you tell Superman to come to this meeting. From there we could see how he agrees, understand.

Etta and Swanwick

Yes, Mr. President.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Clark's Apartment

**Clark gets back from work, after dealing with the so-called 'terrorists,' and returning to the Daily Planet. He holds his shoulder and grunts a bit. He takes off his glasses, and lies down in bed. He then gets up, goes to a fridge, grabs a beer, and sits down relaxing. A KNOCK on the DOOR is HEARD. He uses his X-RAY VISION to SEE who it is. It's Lois smiling, and knocking. He goes to it and opens the door.**

Clark

Hey.

Lois

Hey.

**He lets her in his apartment, and closes the door behind him.**

Clark

Um, what do you want, Lois?

Lois

Well, first I want to show you something interesting I found in the past 2 days.

Clark

What?

**She drags him to his couch, and takes out her laptop, showing him some info on the meeting in Washington D.C.**

Clark

Oh, man.

Lois

You want to tell me, what happened?

Clark

I don't know how to explain it because it was really. These guys weren't really ordinary terrorists. They were rather Merman.

Lois

Merman? You're kidding right.

Clark

I would be, but I'm not. I don't know how to explain it, but these guys were controlling some sort energy that can somewhat weaken me. Even hurt me.

Lois

Hurt you? Is that you kept touching your shoulder at work?

Clark

**Lois sighs and shows him an article or news report about how 2 police officers have captured the men who stole the LexSuit.**

Clark

They found it?

Lois

Yeah, apparently they were mercenaries.

Clark

They ever find out who hired them?

Lois

No, but here's another thing. Luthor took the suit back without asking any questions or even filed a charge against them which was a bit strange.

Clark

You know your heartbeat is going a bit too fat. Why you're trembling?

**Lois sighs and looks at Clark with a concerned look.**

Lois

The protestors outside, how come you're not bothered by any of it?

Clark

The people have their opinion. I even told mom about and see said to just to be me, so I'm going with it. It may too childish to just threaten them about how I feel. I not really bothered by it, after all I am the strongest in the world, but I guess it's a bit indifferent. I understand most of these people lost some of their families and friends, and I'm sorry. I should've thought more to be cautious around my surroundings...I...feel...as if though...that day haunts me...because I was...vulnerable...that Zod was gonna be triumph that day...I couldn't let that happen...

**Lois ****held an arm around his neck and comforted him, as she laid her head on his neck.**

Lois

Hey, listen it isn't your fault. You should stop blaming yourself about that horrid day. At least the people are safe.

Clark

What about the people that lost their limbs or families or friends? What should you tell me that will help?

Lois

I'd say that you should let go and have better alternative? But killing Zod was your only option.

Clark

Yeah, on since that day, I swore to never kill like that again. But now, I just feel regret. Is that bad?

Lois

No, but it isn't good either.

Clark

You want to keep talking about this.

Lois

No, let's change the topic. it's obvious that now you're going to be regretting even more about this than last time.

Clark

Ok, then what do you want to talk about?

Lois

Well, Smallville, I just needed to tell you that when we go to Gotham, you want to go out for a dinner?

Clark

Shouldn't I ask you that?

Lois

True, but you take tool long to ask.

Clark

Then dinner it is.

**Lois leaves, and Clark closes his door. Till, Clark hears someone firing guns. He runs fast as a blur.**

* * *

Cut to: Streets of Metropolis

**A MAN drives a car down to the street. The COPS are chasing him down. Superman arrives to stop the car. He flies at him and fires his ICE BREATH at the car's wheels. The car stops, but the man gets out of the cart, and runs away with the money bag. A truck comes by and hits him. The man is hit hard. Superman comes by him. Police Officer Schmitt and Drone Captain McCarthy arrive by him.**

Schmitt

Damn! Get an ambulance right away.

McCarthy

Why didn't you save him?

Superman

I..I don't. I got too nervous.

**The people and some protestors come by to look at the accident, however police are backing everyone out of the way. Half of the people are cursing out Superman, while other people are rather cheering on Superman.**

**Superman looks at the scene with a worried look on his face. Schmitt comes by him, and drags him to the ambulance and gets to the hospital.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Metropolis Hospital

Int: Hospital Room #456

**Superman and McCarthy are standing outside of the man's room with some officers are standing and eating donuts, or drinking coffee. Schmitt comes out of the room.**

McCarthy

Who is he officer?

Schmitt

Robber's I.D. is John Wayne Corben. He used to work at he Daily Planet at a very young age, like 18 or 19.

Superman

Used too?

Schmitt

Yeah, that's what I said. He soon quit and joined the Military. He resigned his commission once he has completed the service obligation incurred by his commissioning source, and completed his IRR time.

Superman

How is he?

Schmitt

Doc says he has fatal injuries into the head. Impaled cuts on the arms. legs broken, torso bleeding, hips broken, and face is-.

Superman

Scarred. I can see it from here. What will you do with him?

Schmitt

Judging from those injuries, he may die.

Superman

I'm sorry for what I did.

Schmitt

Ain't your fault. Bastard shouldn't have ran.

* * *

Cut to: Ext: LexCorp

Int: Lex's office

**Lex is watching the news of John Corben's accident. Lex grins at this. Lex takes out his phone and calls Mercy.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: LexCorp Lab-Night

**Corben's body is on bed. He wakes up all of a sudden, fully healed.**

John

Where...is...Superman?

**Lex is there, along with Mercy, and Tony Gallo all staring at him with very high concerned looks.**

Tony

Relax, Corben. You took one hell of a beating.

John

Boss! Hey, wait minute why don't I fee like myself?

Lex

We added something to your body.

John

And that is?

Lex

A suit of sort.

John

What are you tal-?! Wait, you're Lex Luthor.

Lex

In the flesh.

John

Boss, I didn't know you're working with Lex.

Tony

I am, but John you've just been in a terrible accident.

John

How bad?

Lex

Bad enough to the point to which you have to wear a suit.

John

That reminds me. What suit are you talking about? Why can't I feel my skin? It's so cold. I feel that I can't feel my own body. I can't even feel my own touch. What is this?

Lex

I've given your body a little adjustment. The Metal-0 Suit. Fancy, huh. It's a suit that's deep within your skin.

John

'Deep within my skin.' The hell you mean!

Lex

Why don't you go to the bathroom?

**He ran off towards the bathroom. He stared directly at himself. His eyes started to photocellular green. He gasped.**

John

The Hell!

**He then noticed a little cut on his forearm. He put his finger and rubbed it. However, he then started to put his finger into the cut, he pulled the skin as far as he could. there was no blood. He then started to get nervous and pulled the rest of the skin off. Half of his arm's skin was removed only to reveal a metallic structure. He screamed.**

Aaah! What the! I'm just...I'm just a fake!

**Lex hears this cry and looks towards Tony.**

Tony

Before you say any-.

Lex

Save it for now. John just needs to get used to his new body.

Tony

Really?

Lex

I'm just returning the favor.

Tony

Of?

Lex

Of a god.

**He walks around the room, hearing John's yells and outcry's; Mercy comforts him.** **However, John pushed away Mercy's hand with brute strength. Tony came by her side. John got up from the floor and looked really pissed at Lex.**

John

I can't even feel anything at all. Not a touch, not a feel, evena woman's comfort.

**Lex looks at him.**

Lex

I believe there's something inherently dangerous when something real becomes mythic. When faced with a myth we can't win. The mythic must be exposed for what it is so we can believe in ourselves. It's only what's in us...the drive to be mythic...that matters.

John

What the hell are you talking about Shakespeare?

Lex

One thing's clear; beyond the mask he wears...is his passion. A palpable thing, that's almost greater than the man himself. If there's passion...there's desire. Desire means there's a hole in the man.

Tony

Lex, what's wrong with you?

Lex

What gives measure to a man's choices is what he ahs to give up to make then.

**He grabbed his head and fainted.**

Mercy and Tony

Lex!

**Mercy and Tony help Lex back up to his feet.**

Tony

What happened?

Lex (Groans)

Don't know. I feel a bit a sick.

Mercy

Well, you can't be sick now. You have that debate interview tomorrow with Lois Lane.

Lex (Sighs)

Oh, yeah.

John

What about me?

Lex

Listen, I'm going to repair that synthetic skin you just ripped off, but first I like foe you to something for me.

John

That is?

Lex

Over these recent days and years, Superman has been interfering with some of my criminal outposts and is running my empire. So, in order to defeat him. I made you.

John

You made me?

Lex

You see you aren't you because I used your brain from your injured dead body, and put it in the Metal-0 Suit giving you new life. The skin is synthetic, therefore you are somewhat a cyborg. Your power source is either a uranium power cell, or Kryptonite.

John

Kryptonite?

Lex

It's a meteorite fragment that can weaken Superman.

John (Laughs)

Yeah, right weaken Superman? You're really funny.

Tony

John, I suggest you listen and stop laughing.

John

Fine, I'll listen to this bull crap.

**Lex glared at him.**

Lex (to John)

Anyway, as I was saying. This meteorite can affect Superman. Observe.

**He takes out a remote and a computer screen is shown behind. John watches as it shows the fighter jet spraying the green dust into Superman, and shows how he flies flat and coughs a lot. The video is then paused and john looks at Lex.**

John

Wow, never guess Superman would have a weakness.

Lex

Neither, have I. But if we work together, we could end Superman's life.

Tony

What about the Batman?

Lex

That urban myth is nothing more than a mere man.

John (to Lex)

By the way, I want to be called by a new code name.

Tony

Why John?

John

Why? Because John Corben is dead. I no longer wish to bear that name anymore.

Mercy

Then what would you like to be called then?

John

You may call me Metallo.

Lex

Metallo? Hm, suits you.

**The newly named Metallo grins devilishly.**

Lex

Anyway, enough small talk. I have plan for tomorrow to test you out for Superman.

Metallo

And that is?

Lex

Attack my interview tomorrow on the News.

Metallo

That would attract Superman's attention.

Lex

Precisely, test out your powers and we'll who would win?

Metallo

Do I kill Superman?

Lex

No, but you must not let your identity be discovered, take off the synthetic skin, and we'll surely let this city know of Metallo.

Tony (to Lex)

Well, I'll go now. Listen about Batman, he has been taking 5 of my men's drug outposts. What should I do?

Lex

Why haven't you told me about this?

Tony

You seemed to interested in the cyborg. I tried telling you, but you drag on and on.

Lex (sighs, to Tony)

Fine, if anything, I'll send Metallo to help you with the Bat.

Tony

Thanks.

**Tony leaves and goes to the rooftop where his private helicopter is waiting, as he heads back to Gotham.**

Lex

Ignorant idiot. If I have to baby him, al the time, then I should get rid of him completely.

Metallo

Assassination?

Lex

Yes, if I remember correctly you used to be in the military.

Metallo

I've seen comrades fallen. I've seen crap everyday. This isn't to new to me. It's rather getting unusual.

Lex

What could be far worse than seeing Superman?

Metallo

I once saw a woman with a sword attack my men, one day. When I was commissioned in somewhere around Greece. I saw strange things. My comrade Steve Trevor was an Air Force Pilot at the time disappeared afterwards on a plane crash. I was desperate, but he somehow came back. he said a woman saved his life.

Lex

And you believed his story?

Metallo

He and I go way back, but however this isn't the case here. We're dealing with something unnatural. But this is just my opinion.

Lex

And I respect your opinion. Now get some rest.

Metallo

Um, how do I sleep?

Lex

That's easy you don't.

**Metallo sighed as he laid down on his bed, and tried to go sleep. However, each time as he got up, he raged at the clock.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Gotham Rooftops-Night

**Batman is jumping rooftop after rooftop. He sees an abandoned warehouse WITH BLACK SUVs coming, and trading wooden boxes into each car. There are about 17 different warehouses, 6 different ledges he could try to attack from. He stops as he stands on the corner of the roof. He presses his communicator which is placed into the cowl, and talks to ORACLE.**

Batman

Oracle?

Oracle

Yes, Bruce?

Batman

I found another of Gallo's drug outposts. This is the sixth I've taking out his outpost; the others all were pinpointing to this location, as if this was were the big bosses are here. I'll contact you back after I'm done.

Oracle

Be carful, Batman. The doors are locked and the guards seemed heavily guarded with a lot of guns. I think you should try out the back the first.

Batman

Any guards there?

Oracle

Only 2.

Batman

Good enough for me.

**Batman uses Detective Mode is a gadget that highlights usable objects and scenery. Grates, vents, and vantage points will glow orange while breakable walls will glow blue. They show the skeletons of any and every human. As Batman jumps from his ledge to another rooftop, making absolute silence. Batman uses a LINE LAUNCHER , a grapnel device to get across from a very large gap, due to the rooftop of the warehouse being so far away. As he rides it to get a the rooftop of the warehouse without anyone seeing him, he sees the two guards, holding AAC Honey Badger PDW firearms.**

Firearms like that are very powerful. Have to take them out.

**Batman glides down, DIVE BOMBS one of the 2 men, the other guy was about to fire, but Batman throws a batarang at him, dropping the assault rifle, and drop kicks him. The men are unconscious. He approaches the door, using an ****Explosive Gel, **a** gadget that Batman can spray the gel on weak structures and trigger the gel to explode. Since the gel is sprayed on the weak door, and it explodes.**

Gunman #1

The hell!

**Gunshots are fired, and Batman enters the scene. He takes one guy out with punch to the face, slams one guy to a wall, fires ****MULTIPLE BATARANGS to assist him, throwing two or more Batarangs at once and allows him to hit multiple targets. He hook punches and elbowed one guy in his face, a guy tries to attack him from behind, but Batman turns, grabs his weapon, and kicks him straightly at his hip bone, breaking it. Another guy comes by his side to punch him, but Batman dodges, and roundhouse kicks him in the ribs. That was the last of them.**

Batman

Oracle, come in.

Oracle (on COMM)

Taken the gunmen out.

Batman

Yes.

Oracle

Good there should another door, just about your right, and see what's there.

**Batman enters the right door, as soon as he enters he sees a council of Mob bosses run by none other Jefferson Skeevers, a crime lord in Gotham.**

Batman

Everyone get out now for your lives in stake.

**The bosses didn't listen to him, however, as they take out there guns, and fire at him. However, he pulls out a smoke bomb, throws it to the ground, and the mob bosses stop firing, as soon they saw Batman drag Skeevers out of the room, and police sirens could be heard outside.**

**Batman is now standing outside ontop of a rooftop and drags Skeevers, holding him upside down from his ankle.**

Let me go!

Batman

Not until you tell why your boss is running a drug deal, or I'll drop you from this rooftop, right now.

Skeevers

Boss? You mean Gallo.

Batman

Yes.

Skeevers

We don't always run a drug deal, well at least not now. He only tells me what to sell. Those boxes in those SUVs are being sent to go to Metropolis.

Batman

For what purpose?

Skeevers

They are uranium power cells. Mercenaries sent it to us for selling it to him and his crime partner boss in Metropolis.

Batman

Who were these mercenaries?

Skeevers

The same ones that stole the LexSuit about 2 days ago. They're arrested. Gallo's been in hiding ever since Superman came into his turf. The other drug outposts in Metropolis were taken out by him. Though, Gallo doubts Superman knows of his whereabouts.

Batman

He's scared.

Skeevers

Basically, yes.

Batman

Then who is his partner in Metropolis?

Skeevers

No one knows. I swear it. This guy has never been seen nor has been spoken to, except by Gallo.

Batman

Why? What this business of uranium power cells?

Skeevers

I don't know. I never was good at chemistry in High school. You expect me to know?

**Batman sighed. he punches Skeevers knocking him unconscious, and escapes before the police ever came to the rooftops. He enters the Batmobile and drives off in a distance.**

Batmobile (Computer)

All systems online.

Batman

Oracle, I need you find instances of certain robberies of uranium power cells.

Oracle

On it.

**A minute passes till Oracle talks to Batman.**

On it.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Daily Planet

**Clark is drinking a cup of coffee as he is writing down his report, and STEVE LOMBARD comes by.**

Steve

Hey, Kent.

Clark

Hey, Steve

Steve

Did you hear?

Clark

Hear what?

Steve

Lois's interview is about to start.

Clark

Really?

Steve

Yes, really. Now get off your ass, and watch. Everyone is gathered up.

**Clark turns to see everyone is about watch the interview. He and Steve go to watch and get a good view of the T.V.s playing.**

Jenny

Man, I hope Lois does good.

Clark (to Jenny)

This interview is about what?

Jenny (to Clark)

Oh, it's really about Superman. And how the world should view him.

**Clark sighs.**

**On the television TV talk show host is holding ****a DEBATE between Lois Lane and Lex Luthor.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: News Room

**The host SMILES at the CAMERA.**

Host #1

Good Evening. I'm Jack Russell and joining me tonight on our panel is Pulitzer Prize winning reporter for the Daily Planet Lois Lane.

Lois

A pleasure, Jack.

Host #1

And to her left is Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp. One of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporations all by itself.

Lex

Greetings.

Host #1

All right everyone this debate is about the views of a certain alien superhero we here to talk about SUPERMAN. Ever since the destruction happened. Protestors have been cursing him in either online or wherever he's flying. So Lois I'll start with you. It's been 2 years since the attack on Metropolis and in that time you have been a supporter of Superman who most people consider him an ally to Earth.

LOIS

I believe Superman is strongly being portrayed too unfair in the eyes of the media and as a witness to what has happened before and after the events in the destruction of Metropolis. I have no doubt in my mind that Superman will aid humanity in ways that I understand the protestors or the rest of the people for that matter are finding difficult to accept him because he is so different from us. People blame him for bringing Zod over to this planet, when really He tried his best to defend these aliens off our planet.

Host #1

Lex, any comments?

Lex

I strongly agree on the fact that Superman did try to defend us. But you have to look at the facts here, this alien comes out of nowhere after an invasion just comes to attack and terraforming the Earth. I strongly disagree the fact we, the humans, have to put with his vigilante crap everyday. I mean he tries to take out as many criminals as possible. He's at least being shown in public eye, unlike the Batman, who's a loose nut in Gotham. but the fact of the matter is that this 'Superman,' as you call him, has far more damage than good.

Host #1

Lois, any counter arguments you want to try?

Lois

Actually, Superman saved the hostages from 'supposed terrorists' that attacked a Russian transporting ship, only one day ago.

Lex

What about what happened with John Corben? plus, that's breaking intentional law, but I guess it doesn't matter to vigilante, now does it?

Lois

Ok, that was only an accident, there was another time, Superman saved half of the people of Metropolis from certain crime felonies that were conspired by Casino owner Tony Gallo. Superman has taken out a lot of his drug outposts. And last the batman has taken one of his outposts these past couple of days.

Lex

Referring a vigilante with another one is not the issue. The issue here is how we should view, and have our own opinions. How do you expect people to be safe when these vigilantes are taking the law into there own hands.

Lois

Metropolis's crime rating have gone a lot done. Superman is actually really doing good for this city. The people need a hero like him.

Lex

Yet, he couldn't save the people that died during the destruction.

Lois

Only because he was fighting Zod.

Lex

And killed him. How can we trust someone who can kill us in an instant?

Lois

Soldiers kill other soldiers, yet we respect them once they come back home to their families.

Lex

True, but this isn't a soldier trained to kill, this is a alien sent here without permission, and using our cities as battlegrounds.

Lois

Yet, he still has potential for him to be an ally for us.

Lex

What if he betrays us?

Lois

The point I'm trying to make is that the world should view Superman like a regular human being trying to protect the world. A hero. Someone who rises above to help us.

Lex

He doesn't need to control our destiny. He's not a god. He can be weakened.

Lois

He maybe not god, but criminals have to be put in their place. They can't control the outskirts of the city. For example when your LexSuit was stolen by a group of mercenaries.

Lex (Scoffs)

In which he failed to capture, or defeat. Listen in this society, it's a dog eat dog war out there. I hope to help that, if I wasn't spending so much goddamn money for property damages your hero caused.

Lois

In all fairness, property damage was also caused by criminals that make Superman try to defeat them. Honestly if there was no crime in the world than what would be the point of having Superman?

Lex

And to be fair people are sometimes born or rather all human beings are with envy and hatred. Gives all of them to his/her mind and thus violence and crime is created. Two very simple emotions, but very hard to control.

**BOOOOM!**

**A metallic cyborg with green eyes, and a strange green rock in his chest. He has a large metal appliance added to the front of his chest, with spider leg like appendages holding it in place. **


	4. Act II Part 2

**First of all, I love to say that I really hope the movie does well. I know maybe not the best writer, but really I can't just get it out of my head a lot. So, without further adieu Act 2 Part 2 **

**Also the teaser was just released. (Nerdgasm overload, lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC comic characters**

* * *

**Act II Part 2**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Daily Planet

Jenny

My GOD! What is that thing?

Steve

I hope Superman stops that thing, wait where's Clark?

Jimmy

He said he needed to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Cut to: Int: News Room

**Metallo walks up to Lois Lane, who is rather unconscious, as is Luthor, and the host of T.V. show. Lois wakes up for a bit, she has a BLURRED vision, as she sees Metallo walk up to her, she tries moving back, but she grunts in pain.**

Lois (mutters to herself)

Damn, my elbows are dislocated.

**Lois tries to crawl away from him, but Metallo approaches her, as he picks her up from the leg. **

Lois (screams)

Metallo

Be quiet, Ms. Lane!

Lois

How... How do you know my name?

Metallo

Oh, yes I know who you are. You're a crusading writer of the Daily Planet. You're lucky to witness the ultimate story of Metallo!

**A very POWERFUL sonic boom is heard, as Metallo turns around, drops Lois to the ground, roughly, and a man with a red and blue suit appears before him, Superman.**

Superman

I don't know who you are, but you're causing terror here. I'm here to stop you.

Metallo

Really? Stop me. I'll bring you down to your knees.

Superman

How so?

Metallo

You're about to find out.

**Superman goes for punch, however Metallo dodges, and kicks him in the face. Superman is pushed back a bit, but comes charging in again at Metallo. Metallo slams into Superman, and punches him hard enough for Superman to be pushed back. Both of them then come a teach other with a barrages of punches and kicks, however Metallo drags Superman, throws him outside into the streets. All the cars are stopping, and Superman flies up to stop himself from hitting the cars. Metallo runs out and lunges at him with a HUGE LEAP. Superman grabs him, spins at 360 degrees, and throws Metallo back to the ground, where their was open space, and no one in it. **

Superman (yells to the people)

Get out of here! Everyone run!

**Metallo gets back up, and punches Superman in the chest for him to be pushed back into a car, leaving a huge DENT on it. **

Superman (mutters)

Damn...

**Metallo's chest starts to glow and Superman starts groaning, even spitting out BLOOD.**

Superman (coughs blood and looks at Metallo)

Metallo

I bet you're wondering what this is? It's a new asset for me to beat you.

**Metallo pulls Superman by the hair, and throws into a jewelry shop, nearby. Superman flies back above the ground, and punches Metallo's chest, only little damage is done, as he starts spitting out more blood. Metallo used this opportunity to punch him A LOT of TIMES.**

Metallo (continuously punching him)

This is revenge for what you caused me!

Superman (Spits more blood)

What...did I cause you?

Metallo

That's easy for you to say. It doesn't take... much to stay in control when you watch from the skies. You stand apart from the world... while the rest of us, civilized people live in it. Do you know who I am? You caused the accident to me just about yesterday.

Superman (shocked)

Corben?

Metallo

You figured me out.

Superman

How did you do it?

Metallo

Elective surgery, jealous?

Superman

Hardly? But why?

Metallo

Because you humiliated...no ruined my life since that accident! I'm nothing, but a FRAUD!

Superman (writhing in pain)

And the green heart?

Metallo

It's called Kryptonite. Like it because it's your killing machine.

**Metallo kicks Superman in the stomach, Superman is kicked into another car, he leaves a dent in it. Superman grabs a tire from the dented car, and throws it at Metallo. Metallo is pushed back by it. Superman leaps and fires his HEAT VISION at Metallo. Metallo fires a KRYPTONITE BLAST from his photocellular eyes as it counteracts with Superman's heat vision. A great IMPLOSION occurs as the people are running screaming, while Lois is trying to get up. **

**Metallo elbows Superman in his face, kicks him in the chest, punches 5 times at his shoulders and face, till Superman grabs one of his fists, and pushes Metallo into another small store nearby like it was nothing. Superman slowly flew over to the store, and as he entered Metallo was no where to be found, only a woman who looked at him in fear and ran out the store.**

Superman (using superhearing)

Person #1 (V.O.)

This is our planet!

Person #2 (V.O.)

Maybe he's a guy trying to do the right thing.

Person #3 (V.O.)

Go home!

**The words 'GO HOME!' echo around Superman's ears so much that he screams.**

Superman

Aaaaaaaaaah!

**The people look at him in shock and just stay there. Superman again slowly flies over to where Lois is injured and carries the host of the show out to safety. He puts them on the ground as the cops and an ambulance come. News Reporters also come in. However, he turns around to find Lex Luthor, using his X-Ray Vision, but Lex was nowhere in sight.**

Cop #1

What happened here, Superman?

Superman (to cop)

Officer get Ms. Lane and this host medical attention. Ms. lane apparently dislocated her elbows, while the host has broken his right leg.

Cop #1

That still doesn't explain what happened? And where's Lex Luthor?

Superman

I don't know what happened. As for lex he's gone.

Cop #1

He's dead.

Superman

No, wait...

Cop #1

I thought you were a cool hero, Superman. My son looks up to you. Now you're nothing, but a prick.

**Superman sighed and flew away, as people are arguing whether or not Superman must live on this planet.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Metropolis Hospital

**Lois is in bed of a hospital. Perry, Steve, Jenny, and Jimmy are there. They are smiling, but also have concerned faces for her. Lois stiffs a bit. There is little silence, till Steve breaks the quietness of the room.**

Steve

You know I once got into a car accident, my knees were shattered, and I could never play football again.

Jimmy

College football?

Steve

Yeah, I played for the Metropolis Sharks.

Jimmy (impressed)

Cool, Steve.

Jenny (rolls her eyes)

So, anyway how do you feel Lois?

Lois (smiles)

I feel great. Thanks, Jenny. The doctor put my elbow joints back into place. Doctor said I could leave tomorrow in the morning.

Perry

Listen, Lane about the debate. Can we talk about that?

Lois

Can't we talk tomorrow?

Perry

Tomorrow, you Olsen and Kent leave tomorrow for Gotham. Speaking of which where is Kent?

Lois

Damn, I forget to pack.

**An opened door is heard, and Clark enters.**

Clark

Hey, guys.

Steve

Hello, Kent. Any boring stories to write now.

Jenny

Steve!

Steve

What? Just trying to make conversation.

Perry

Al right enough, listen lane we'll talk about this tomorrow. Kent, watch over Lois.

Clark

I will, chief.

Perry

Don't call me that.

**Perry, Jenny, Steve, and Jimmy leave the room, leaving only Lois and Clark** **alone, and they started to a slight kiss. They stopped and stared at each other in the eyes.**

Clark

Listen, Lois about what happened today with that robot, I'm sorry for not protecting you or saving you from that attack.

Lois

It's not your fault that thing or whatever it was just came unexpected. You have nothing to blame for.

Clark

This is what Dad meant when the world would reject out of fear.

Lois

But there is still people who believe in you.

Clark

Yeah, as a some sort religious god. Listen, about that whole debate you did with Luthor. I'll admit it you two were going at it. However, I think you should stop defending me.

Lois

Why? Why is it so hard for you to understand that there are people out there trying to defend you?

Clark

It's not that its hard to understand, it's just I have a right to defend myself, and explain myself for this damn situation. People who are defending me are making it worse than it already is, and I just want it to stop. I may invulnerable to bullets, may be the strongest in the world, can be as powerful as a nuclear bomb, and as the old saying goes 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words hurt.' The people who perceive me as some sort of a false god. I understand people have a right of an opinion, but this is going to far.

Lois

Then how come you still try to save those people.

Clark

My real father, Jor-El, wanted me to be a beacon of hope. My adopted father wanted me to keep low, and stay in the shadows, until the right time I could reveal to myself. When Zod happened, at first I was glad that there was someone like me. Then he made the invasion, and I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to make the best attempt at being a hero. having all these powers is crazy, having these thoughts is even crazier. It's like saying or questioning your right of existence in this world. Lois, I ask you because I trust you and you trust, was it good that I exist here?

Lois (has little tears in her eyes)

I don't how to respond to that, but I know you well enough Smallville, that someday this will be your benefit.

Clark

You think so?

Lois

Yes.

Clark (sighs)

Do you think it's also wrong to talk about this?

Lois

It's not wrong if it's the truth.

Clark

You know this could a chance. I've always wondered about this. DO you know a man named John Corben?

Lois (stiffs)

What?

Clark

I asked do you know a guy named John Corben?

Lois

I...

Clark

Lois?

Lois

The guy who had that accident yesterday, used to work at the age of 18 and 19 when the Daily Planet was still making its way up into the high ranks. Corben quit soon after, and worked as private in the military. I was an army brat along with my sister, Lucy. So, I sort-of dated him, when he was still enlisted in the military. He told me about his work at the Planet, so I decided to go. I was also 15, so I lied to Corben about my age. As an army brat, I moved around a lot with my family growing up. At the age of 15, while my family was living near Metropolis, I approached Perry at the Planet and asked him for a job. She had met White once before, when she had visited the newspaper with her class. She lied and said that she was nineteen, but my sister Lucy, who had come with me told Perry the truth. I overheared some reporters say that whomever gets a scoop on Lex Luthor would get on Perry's good side, so I decided to attempt the seemingly impossible. I snuck out of the house which was actually a base, and managed to break into Luthor's tower and swiped some files. Iwas caught by Luthor himself, however, he gave me a paddling and sent me away. Perry was so impressed that he did agreed to hire me.

Clark

Damn, even at a younger age you were tough. And that does explain why you wanted to debate with Luthor today. You two had some kind of history. So, wait you used to date Corben?

Lois

I broke with him after he started getting into con business. I tried to get the cops, but he somehow left metropolis. When I heard about his accident, I was somewhat distraught by it. Why do you ask? Jealous?

Clark (sadden and pauses)

I'm not the jealous type. Listen this is going to be a big shock, but that robot that attacked you and Lex on the debate today was Corben.

Lois (shocks)

What? How?

Clark

Please calm down. I don't how, but he said it was through surgery of some sort. The thing is though that green heart of his was some how making me weak. He called it kryptonite.

Lois

It weakens you. Listen this whole week has been a bunch of crap.

Clark

Yeah, I know. Still want to go for dinner?

Lois

I thought I was gonna ask you that when we go to Gotham.

Clark

True, but you take longer to ask than me.

**Lois and Clark smirk at each other for a bit, and kiss.**

* * *

Cut to: Int. LexCorp

**Mercy hands a newspaper in front of Lex's face. The newspaper says 'Superman and Mysterious enemy Clash! Lex Luthor Dead?'**

Mercy

Congratulations, you presumed dead.

Lex (looks at the paper)

Hm. This goes to show we've been wrong. Devils don't come from underground, devils come the sky.

Mercy  
Poetic, Lex. Mind telling what was the point of that attack?

Lex

I wanted to see how would he would react to the kryptonite. It's obvious that he's been weakened by it. This so-called god will bleed at my feet and beg like the self-less dog he is to me, he will be the dawn of a new justice to be served under me.

**Metallo appears before Lex and Mercy in his skin formed, and is wearing sunglasses, so that no one is seeing his photocellular green eyes.**

Lex

Ah, Metallo. Good, I have a new mission for you.

Metallo

That is.

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Gotham City-Night

Int: Gotham Hotel

**Tony Gallo enters the room, and lays on his bed with two girls. They laugh, drink, and have sex in the dark. The two girls leave as soon as he pays them with A LOT of money. Tony is walking around in his underwear, and goes to sleep. A window is opened, and a strange DARK, creature lurks in the shadows. Batman lurks around Tony's hotel room, till Tony wakes up and and brings out his gun, but before he fires, Batman knocks the gun out of his hand, and grabs him by the neck, also pinning to a wall nearby.**

Tony

Who the heel are?!

Batman

Who are you working for?

Tony

I...work for no one.

Batman

Lies!

**Batman drop kicks to the floor, while tony stumbles back in fear.**

Batman

You're criminal outposts weren't a challenge. Skeevers told me about you selling uranium power cells to someone in Metropolis. Why?

Tony

I'll never tell you.

**Batman kicks him in the face.**

Batman

Tell me before I drop you from this building.

Tony

Fine, I'm working for...

**SHOT. Tony was shot in head. Batman takes cover, and using his Detective Mode, the sniper was on another rooftop, wearing sunglasses at night.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Rooftop

Metallo

Let's go.

**He enters the helicopter as it starts to fly off.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Hotel Room

Batman

Damn...

**Batman leaps out of the building through a window, as security guards enter the room.**

Guard #1

Mr. Gallo?

Guard #2

Damn. Did Batman do this?

Guard #3

Call the police!

* * *

Cut to: Morning-Int: Clark's apartment

**Clark wakes up, gets up from his bed, goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and comes out, He goes to his kitchen, and eats some of his sandwiches his mom packed for him. He changes into his suit and puts on his glasses. he turns on the T.V. as he's ready to pack some little stuff into a suitcase. **

News Reporter #1

In other words, Tony Gallo has been found murdered at his hotel room in Gotham City, however most of the guards found this recording video of batman assaulting Gallo for some strange video, then the video somehow cuts off with no showing as to how he killed or escaped, though some believe to have him, escape from a broken window, in which he could've jump out of...

**Clark turns off the T.V. and sits on the couch thinking about this 'Batman' Character in Gotham. A knock on the door is heard. Clark approaches the door , and opens it. It's Lois.**

Clark

Hey.

Lois

Hey, taxi's here.

Clark

Oh, let me get my suitcases, and we'll go.

Lois

Ok.

Clark

Wait, Lois.

Lois

Yeah?

Clark

How are your elbows?

Lois (smiles)

There fine. Thanks, Smallville.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Metropolis Airport

Flight Attendant #1

Flight 003 to Gotham City, now boarding.

**Clark, Lois, and Jimmy get on the flight. **

Jimmy

Hey, do you guys think we'll able to see Bruce Wayne.

Clark

Bruce Wayne? You mean the millionaire playboy of Gotham.

Jimmy

Actually it's billionaire. But, no he's rather mysterious, still a good playboy.

Lois

All of Gotham's rich people are either snobs or criminals. There's nothing about Wayne, that reminds me of all playboys.

Jimmy

Did you guys hear about batman killing the crime lord Tony Gallo?

Clark

I did this morning. It was shocking to say to the least.

Lois

I also heard, but it's not telling us the truth.

Clark

What do you mean?

Lois

Think about it. This past week has been rather mysterious on some points. All of these puzzle pieces don't fit together, unless we figure out how it can.

Clark

You're saying someone framed Batman?

Lois

I guess.

Jimmy

Well, whatever I'm just excited to see Gotham.

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Wayne Manor

Int: Batcave

**Bruce is watching the news report about Gallo's death, and shuts it off. Alfred appears behind him, and puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him like a son.**

Bruce

I don't know what to do Alfred. First this alien shows up. Now, this happens to me. Ever since his death happened, I've been losing my trust with the people of Gotham.

Alfred

First of all, sir. Jason's death wasn't your fault. It was that madman clown that did it.

Bruce

Yes, but he wasn't the only apprentice to leave me. Barbra got shot in the back because of him. I think I'm starting to lose my sanity.

Alfred

That's how it starts the fever, the feeling of helplessness, all of it can make a good man...cruel.

Bruce

I'm not cruel like some people.

Alfred

True, but you may end up like them.

Bruce

Yeah, maybe so. But I'm incorruptible.

Alfred

True, sir. Also you have a party tonight.

Bruce (smirks)

I guess I could take off some time as Batman.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Hotel Room

**Clark, Lois, and Jimmy enter their room. It's décor is simply fascinating with a red velvet couch, beautiful light blue walls, chandeliers, a huge Samsung T.V., and 2 beds in the bedroom.**

Jimmy

Geez, we really rented a good room.

Clark (mutters)

You could say that again.

Lois

Alright, let's unpack our stuff, and get ready.

Jimmy

For what?

Lois

To work. We're going to investigate this city inside out.

Jimmy

Now?

Lois

Yes, now Olsen!

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Gotham City

**Clark is walking down the street and entering the Gotham City Jail Police Station. He approaches the cop working there.**

Clark

Excuse me, Clark Kent, Daily Planet. I'm here to investigate various crimes that have happened in Gotham.

Gotham Cop #1

What for?

Clark

A story.

Gotham Cop #1

Fine. What do you want to here?

Clark

Tell me anything about the Batman?

Gotham Cop #1

He's a vigilante. Guy dresses up as bat at night, like he's some sort of vampire stalking at night, against criminals. In fact, half of them here are scared to death to even go outside. Half are mentally insane in Arkham Asylum.

Clark

Arkham?

Gotham Cop #1

Arkham Asylum is not just any institution for the criminally insane. It's the Ivy League of insanity. A 'Harvard' for Psychopaths. Anything not described on the new inventory is contraband. Do not bring these items inside, no matter how small or commonplace they may appear. Bits and pieces do not fall through the cracks here. They fall into the hands of the best, the brightest and the sickest.

Clark

Oh?

Gotham Cop #1 (Con't)

Arkham Asylum is located on the outskirts of Gotham City, and is where those of Batman's foes considered to be legally insane are incarcerated. other foes are incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary. Although it has had numerous administrators, its current head is Jeremiah Arkham. The Asylum does not have a good record, at least with regard to the high profile cases; escapes are frequent on at least one occasion, an obsessive-compulsive multiple murderer was signed out of Arkham into the care of an incontinent, alcoholic vagrant, on the grounds that he 'looked like a responsible citizen', and those who are 'cured' and released tend to re-offend.

Clark

Wow, that's insane.

Gotham Cop #1

I wasn't done kid. Originally known as Mercey Mansion, the hospital was run by Amadeus Arkham. Arkham himself was slowly driven insane shortly following the grisly murder of his wife and child by a lunatic named Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins. Dying inside his own hospital, custodianship of Arkham Asylum was passed down to his nephew, Jeremiah.

Clark

Um, not sure how to feel about that.

Gotham Cop #1

Gets even crazier. Jermiah Arkham took a hardline approach towards the care of his patients. He completely renovated the interior of the hospital, tearing away the old Victorian-style architecture, replacing it with newly designed interconnecting corridors patterned in the style of old classical labyrinths. With little regard for the hospital's dark history, Jeremiah was certain to destroy old remnants of the old asylum, including his uncle's private journal.

Clark

Um, thank you for your time, officer.

Gotham Cop #1

No, problem. Say are you from Metropolis?

Clark

Yeah, why?

Gotham Cop #1 (laughs)

Good luck out in the streets kid.

**Clark leaves the police station, and his phone rings. It's Lois**

Lois (on phone)

Find something.

Clark

Yeah, the whole history of Arkham Asylum and this 'Batman' character.

Lois

Huh?

Clark

I'll show you what I've written down. You find something.

Lois

Yeah, just couple of days ago Batman has taken down one of Gallo's secondary men Jefferson Skeevers. He's held up in the Blackgate Penitentiary. The officers that they found him on top of a warehouse rooftop.

Clark

That's a bit odd. You think he somewhat knows of this whole situation.

Lois

Don't know. Hey, also I got us invitations to Bruce Wayne's party at his Manor tonight.

Clark

That's where we're going to have dinner?

Lois

Yep.

Clark

Shouldn't I be doing that?

Lois

True, but you take too long to do it.

Clark (sighs)


	5. Act II Part 3

**Well, I like to say thanks for reviews. :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Act II Part 3**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Wayne Manor

Int: Wayne Manor

**Music is playing around Wayne Manor. Clark and Lois enter with beautiful outfits, while Jimmy goes with them from behind, and starts taking pictures. Bruce is also walking around, greeting guests, saying 'Hi,' and shaking their hands. Alfred approaches him.**

Bruce (Concerned)

What is it, Alfred?

Alfred

Sir, might take a look to your left. It's Lois Lane from the Daily Planet.

Bruce

Pulitzer Prize Writer?

Alfred

Yes.

Bruce

How do you know?

Alfred

Because unlike you kids today using your phones to read the news, I actually read the newspaper.

Bruce (Laughs a bit)

Ok, I'll talk to her.

Alfred

You better, otherwise I'll kick your ass, like last time.

Bruce (Shakes his head)

**Bruce walks up to Lois, as she is busy admiring a sword on display. **

Lois

What a beautiful sword?

Bruce

Like it?

Lois (Scared and looks behind her)

Oh! You scared me. And yes, I like the sword.

Bruce

It's called a Tantō.

Lois

A what?

Bruce

A Tantō is Japanese for 'short blade.' It is used as a weapon but evolved in design over the years to become more ornate. Tantō were used in traditional martial arts known as Tantojutsu.

Lois (Impressed)

Hm, how you do know?

Bruce

I brought it.

Lois

Brought it?

Bruce (Lets out his hand and smirks a bit)

Bruce Wayne.

Lois (Shocked and shakes his hand)

L...Lois Lane.

**Bruce chuckles a bit, as Lois blushes a bit.**

Bruce

So, what brings you to Gotham City?

Lois

Oh, you know crime, gangs, rapists, you know all that stuff, we reporters put on the news.

Bruce

Really?

Lois

Yep.

Bruce

So, uh, what's the story you're searching here?

Lois

Um, well, uh, I...

**A shout is heard. "Lois!" Both turn to see that it is Clark standing, approaching Bruce and Lois.**

Clark

Hey.

Lois

Hey, Smallville.

**They kiss, while Bruce is somewhat staring at Clark with a disconcerning look on his face.**

Bruce (Clears his throat)

Lois (Stops kissing Clark)

Oh, Clark, this is

Bruce (Interrupting Lois and lets out his hand)

Bruce Wayne.

Clark (Shakes his hand)

Clark Kent.

**The two share an uneasy feeling towards each other. A feeling of lust, power, and darkness all in one room, as if fate was to call those 2 together in this party.**

Lois

I'll leave you two for awhile.

**Lois leaves.**

Clark

So, Wayne. You know when I was a kid I heard your parents were murdered-.

Bruce

In an alleyway. Yes, I know I hear this everyday.

Clark

I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?

Bruce

No. After my parents' murder I've had learned 'practical skills' in life.

Clark

Oh.

Bruce

So, tell me about yourself Kent. You're dating Lane?

Clark

Yes.

Bruce

She tough?

Clark

Kind of.

**Bruce and Clark share a laugh.**

Bruce

But in all seriousness, what do you think of that alien in Metropolis?

Clark

Superman?

Bruce

That guy who destroyed my satellite when facing that Zod-guy, yes, him.

Clark

Well, I think he has a lot of issues to deal with. What about your Batman?

Bruce

Well, I think he has a lot time on his hands.

Clark

Guess, we'll just have to see in the future, I guess.

Bruce

See what in the future?

Clark

The day when Batman and Superman meet.

Bruce (Laughs)

Ha, that'll be the day.

* * *

Cut to: Int: LexCorp

**Lex is sitting in his office doing a bit of research on Lois Lane on his computer. A door is heard opened, It's Metallo.**

Metallo

You wanted to see me.

Lex (stops looking at his computer and looks at Metallo)

Ah, yes. I want you to find Lois Lane and assassinate her at the Wayne Manor party, occurring right now.

Metallo (Shocked)

Why?

Lex

Relax, the intention to assassinate Ms, lane, but rather attract the attention of someone important enough to save her.

Metallo

Superman.

Lex

Precisely, now here take this, and use it on him.

**Lex hands Metallo a briefcase, as Metallo opens it up, it is a syringe with black markings on it.**

Metallo

What it is?

Lex

That my friend is the key to controlling the Man of Steel, himself. Developed this while, making your suit.

Metallo

Impressive, Lex.

**Metallo was about to leave, but he turns his head over to Lex, and Lex looks at him strangely.**

Lex

Something the matter?

Metallo

You never told me, as to why are you doing this? Being a criminal? Holding this large grudge against Superman? I mean with me it was because of this...accident. However, with you it's something else. So, tell me why?

Lex (Sighs and has little tears in his eyes)

I lost someone once important in my life. it was during the destruction, I lost my...little sister...Lena. Lena was raised in Smallville, Kansas by our drunk father alongside with me. My mother died when she was little. When I ran away from home, she was the only person in the house who cared. Little is known of her life, except that she was 'devastated' by the death of our father from a heart attack. I absconded with the insurance money on our father, leaving her to fend for herself. But...when...Zod came, she had just began college and was a cripple. She died when...he came...

Metallo (Shocked)

I'm sorry for your loss.

Lex

It's ok. Just go complete your mission.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Wayne Manor

**Bruce is walking around the party, after his conversion with Clark. His phone starts. He takes it out, and looks at the caller I.D. It's Barbra Gordon, aka Oracle.**

Bruce

Yes.

Oracle (On Phone)

Bruce, I found out what you told to me research about 'stolen uranium power cells.'

Bruce

What'd you find?

Oracle

Apparently, at Angra Nuclear Power Plant in Brazil, a group of mercenaries attacked the plant, and stole the power cells for reasons unknown, but what really is strange is that they were same mercenaries that stole the LexSuit, not so long ago.

Bruce

How can you tell?

Oracle

They have the same outfit and insignia.

Bruce

What insignia?

**His phone bleeps. it's a text message from Oracle, and it shows the insignia of the mercenaries, Superman's symbol.**

Bruce

Superman?

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Hill

**A helicopter lands in a far distance from Wayne Manor. Metallo exits the chopper, and carries a rocket launcher provided by one of Lex's men. Metallo lays down on the hill, as the chopper leaves. Metallo locks on the target: Ms. Lane.**

Metallo

Bingo...

**He FIRES the rocket.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Wayne Manor

**Clark and Lois walk up to the dance floor and start dancing. Each of them holding each other tight.**

Lois

Didn't you once told me that you couldn't dance.

Clark

Maybe, but I thought it was you...

Lois (Concerned)

What is it?

**Clark starts to run, using his INFRAED VISION, he sees a rocket coming for Wayne Manor.**

Clark

EVERYBODY GET DOWN!

**AN EXPLOSION is caused by the rocket. Everyone takes cover. Bruce and Alfred get the people out the back, while some are stuck under some form of debris. Metallo ENTERS the party room. Bruce and Alfred look at this being in shock, while Lois and Jimmy are scared to death, while looking at Metallo.**

Metallo

Looks like I invited myself in again.

**EVERYONE stares at him into shock for awhile, before they start running into the back. Metallo, however, steps on a debris where a mom is about to be crushed, and Metallo is suddenly punched. It's Superman, and he takes off the debris off the mom, carries her to safety, and gives her to Bruce.**

Superman

Take her to safety.

Bruce (Nods)

**Superman turns back to face Metallo. Metallo comes to charge at him with a punch. Superman dodges the punches, and punches Metallo back in few paces. Superman and Metallo start their battle, with Metallo firing his Kryptonite blast from his heart to gain the upper hand, wounding Superman with a rain of Kryptonite attacks. **

Superman (Groans)

**Metallo** **resumed his fight with Superman, attacking with a straight punch, but Superman manages to dodge it. He turned to his side, and delivers a left hook onto Metallo. Metallo tried to hit Superman with a kick, but Superman dodges it and Superman hits Metallo, back. Metallo annoyed now fires a full-on Kryptonite blast from his heart, as Superman flies to tackle Metallo into a wall.**

Metallo

You really believe you can save these people. They'll gonna see you as some false god.

Superman

I don't care, until I defeat you, I will never stop saving these people.

Metallo

You're naïve.

* * *

**Ok, wow. This was really fun to right. Hope you review! :) **

**Next up I'll be doing Act III Part 1. Again, more plot details will be revealed.**

**Also knight Of Cybertron 1984, first of all cool name. Second, yes the intention was to put the trailer and incorporated into this story, I mean who wouldn't it was gonna be asked by someone, at least. Third, yes, I have been trying to create some form banter for batman into the story, so don't worry he'll be expanded into the plot, so just wait. Fourth, love that you love my great character capturing. **


	6. Act III Part 1

**Here it is. The next part. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC comic characters**

* * *

**Act III Part 1**

* * *

Superman

Maybe, but if I can find a way to defeat you, then these people have their own right to what they think of me.

Metallo

You will lose that hope, you try to bring into this world.

**Metallo gains the upper hand, and kicks Superman outside of Wayne Manor and into the forest.**

Metallo

There can never be this hope. Hope already lost when you came into our world.

**Superman fires his Heat Vision at him, Metalo dodges, and goes for a punch. The punch hits Superman back, but he steadies himself for the fight. Metallo tackles him, punches him, and side kicks him to the face. Superman blocks Metallo's kick, and throws him across to the hill across from Wayne Manor. Metallo pins Superman to the ground.**

Metallo

You have no idea how long I've waited.

**Metallo uses the kryptonite heart, as it glows more, and Superman groans more.**

**He takes the syringe given to him by Lex, and plunges it into Superman's chest.**

Superman

Aaaaaaahahahahaaaaaaaah

**He carries Superman by holding onto his red cape. However, a strange black-like object is flying towards Metallo. Metallo turns to catch it, however it explodes in his face. A strange man appears before him. It is the Batman,**

Batman (Growls)

You'll stop right there. Hand him over!

Metallo

With pleasure.

**He fires a large kryptonite blast, to which Batman finds cover, and dodges the blast. He throws a Concussion Detonator, however it has little effect on Metallo.**

Metallo

Your toys are weak, Batman.

**Batman sprays an Explosive gel on the ground, as Metallo walks carrying Superman. It explodes. Metallo falls backwards, and Superman falls to the ground.**

Batman

You were saying?

Metallo

Damn you!

**Metallo throws a punch, however Batman grabs his arm, and flips him over just a few inches from him. ****He tries to go for another punch, this time hitting Batman. Batman is pushed back onto the ground. Metallo leaps forward to grab Superman, and super leaps again. Batman looks off into the distance. **

* * *

Cut to: Int: LexCorp -Night

**Mercy walks up to Lex.**

Lex (turns around from his chair)

What is it, Mercy?

Mercy

He's here.

* * *

Cut to: Lex's Laboratory

**Superman suddenly wakes up in a lab, green light is being shown upon him.**

Superman

What the hell is this?

Lex

Greetings, Superman.

Superman (Shocked)

Mr. Luthor! You're alive. I thought that incident with Metallo ki-.

Lex

Killed me? No, I'm just presumably dead for now at least. I would rather fail spectacularly than succeed minimally.

Superman

What are you talking about?

Lex

I'm saying over these past few days. I've been the one to pull the strings, like a puppet master. I was the one behind everything.

Superman (Shocked)

Why? I mean I know you were against me in that interview with Ms. lane, but why?

Lex

Why? Maybe, because I want power. Maybe, because I want control, dominance, powers like yours. I don't know! But I can tell you is that I will never give up on trying to defeat you. Make the public make you seem like the enemy, the monster, the alien ,you are. I will try to expose you. So instead of walking into the unknown ... I didn't do anything. I never again let the fear of failure stop me. Because of the pain you caused me! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!? HOW DARE TRY TO NOT LET HUMANITY EVOLVE AT IT'S PEAK? HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD? HOW DARE TRY TO INTERFERE WITH OUR LIVES? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! NO, RIGHT AT ALL! YOU HEAR ME MAN OF STEEL! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE PUBLIC SEES AS THE ENEMY OF THIS WORLD! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE PUBLIC WILL SEE YOU AS THE VILLAIN OF THIS STORY! YOU TOOK LENA AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY LITTLE CRIPPLED SISTER AWAY FROM ME. SHE WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN COLLEGE, AND YOU HAD TO COME! YOU JUST HAD TO FACE THAT ZOD!

Superman (Shocked and speechless)

Listen, I'm sorry for your loss, but if I didn't stop Zod, who will? I'm sorry I didn't save your sister. But blame it on Zod, not me.

Lex (Looks at Superman with a dark glare)

Zod would never have come, had you been never been sent to our planet. Go home, you alien!

Superman (Saddened)

I'll try to make...I don't what to say to that. Tell me, do you think I have a right to exist? Do you know how I feel about this?

Lex

No, why should I care about how you feel?

Superman

The people have a right of their own opinion of me. They can judge me all they want, even you, Lex. But, I don't have a home to go back to. That's why I'm going to stay here, and protect this planet from harm.

Lex (Laughs)

Hahaha! You! Our savior! That's surprising. Tel me who do you think framed the Batman for murdering Gallo? Who do you think made Metallo? Hired mercenaries to steal my LexSuit? Hired them to steal uranium power cells from the Angra Nuclear Power Plant in Brazil, and using half the mob of Gotham to smuggle them here in Metropolis?

Superman

It was all you?

Lex

Exactly.

Superman

For what purpose?

Lex

So, that I could have the power of the gods. So, that I could get from point A to point B to point C to point D, etc. So, that I can make you the real devil in this world.

Superman

And Metallo?

Lex

Used Corben's brain and planted it to a cyborg that could easily be controlled by using uranium power cells and kryptonite.

Superman

All of this just so you could make Metallo?

Lex

Metallo was just the first step, you're next to control.

Superman

How?

**Luthor's men give him a briefcase, as Superman has kryptonite cuffs on, Lex opens the case up, revealing the same syringe used by Metallo.**

Lex (Holding the syringe)

The syringe Metallo gave you was to knock you out, like tear gas. This, however, has nanobot technology that can enter to your brain synapses, and allow me to control from their. Think of it like a drug, a more alien stimulant drug.

**He plunges it, with quick speed, into Superman's neck. Superman screams in agony, as his screams are heard across Metropolis, causing the traffic lights to blink out, and dogs barking.**

Lex (Grins)

Remember Superman, even gods must die.

**Superman falls asleep for a few minutes, then suddenly he wakes up his eyes glowing red, very dark red, he looks like a demon from Hell.**

Lex

Looks like I've controlled a god. Superman, as your first order from me. I'd like you...to...attack...Gotham's criminals and kill them.

Superman (Mind-controlled)

Yes, Lex.

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Gotham Streets

**Batman is driving the Batmobile, and reckless, as well. **

Batman

Alfred, I need you to find coordinates of Superman's location.

Alfred (On COMM)

On it, sir.

Batman (Mutters)

First Gallo, second this cyborg, then Superman? What the hell is going on here?

Alfred

Sir, care to explain as to why Superman is captured?

Batman

Don't know. I have a theory though.

Alfred

And that is?

Batman

Recently, when Oracle mentioned about the uranium power cells stolen by those mercenaries, they were attacked by a woman with a sword.

Alfred

Woman with a sword?

Batman

Don't know what it means, but I'll soon find out.

Alfred

How?

Batman

Interrogating the cyborg would help.

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Rooftop

**Metallo walks upon the roof. He carries a wrist-mounted gun. He puts in a few bullets.**

Mercy (On COMM)

Remember you are to assassinate the Batman.

Metallo

Oh, yeah, he's coming alright. Target on sight.

**He fires the bullets on the Batmobile. It starts ram into our cars, that were empty, and in the way. **

Batman

Damn!

Alfred

Sir, what happened?

Batman

That cyborg firing at me!

**Batman drives the Batmobile in a different direction, as Metallo leaps from building to building firing at the Batmbile. A lot of explosions are occurring. **

Metallo

So much for an assassination!

**Metallo leaps down onto the Batmobile, Batman swirls the wheel, the Batmobile makes a 360 degree spin, and crashes into a store that was closed. Metallo falls onto the ground.**

Metallo (Groans)

Damn...

**Batman leaps out of the Batmobile, and grabs Metallo, however Metallo punches him back, breaking a few of his ribs.**

Metallo

Face it Batman, I'm stronger than you. When we last fought I was at a disadvantage.

Batman

Where is Superman?

Metallo (Lies)

Who knows? Maybe, he's captured by the government or Cadmus.

Batman

I don't have time for this dance.

Metallo

Neither do I.

**However, just as the two were about to fight, a sonic BOOM is HEARD. SUPERMAN ENTERS,and he looks really pissed.**

Metallo (Cocky)

Wait, I've thought I gave to-.

**Superman grabs Metallo by the neck, and throws him outside.**

Metallo

Aaaaaaaaah!

Batman

Superman! What are you doing?

**Superman looks at Batman with a dark glare on his face, eyes glowing red, as he fires his heat vision at Batman, however he manages to dodge, and throws a few sonic batarangs.**

Superman (Mind-control talk)

I will kill all criminals.


	7. Act III Part 2

**Well here it is the moment everyone has been waiting the meeting of Batman and Superman first time in this universe.**

**To: knights of cybertron 1984 thanks for the review and out of curiosity, why do you have to watch bvs: doj in April? Second, the reason I went with a mind controlled superman was actually because when the comic con trailer was leaked, I saw his eyes were glowing that looked like he was mind controlled or so I assumed. Third, I wanted the reason for batman and superman to fight was because not only just because of what is happening now but the incident with John Corben, Gallo's murder, zod's destruction, and obviously a mind controlled superman rampaging Gotham. Now if you're a fan of both Batman and Superman, or hate one or love the other please do not get mad at me or PM a hate message otherwise I will not reply.**

**I really hope you guys love this part. I literally went all out. I just couldn't wait to get into these scenes!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the next part there are 2 more parts of this screenplay. Anyways without a further adieu enjoy! :) **

**P.S. The first fight is a mix between the dark knight returns fight and the justice league war/new 52 fight between batman and superman. So, there will be 2 fights in this.**

* * *

**Act III Part 2 **

* * *

Batman

What? Snap out of it. What's ever happened to you?

**He reaches to grab Superman's hand, however Superman punches him so hard that Batman is pushed into the asphalt of the road. Superman starts to strangle him, till Batman sprays acid into his eyes.**

Superman

Aaaaaaaaaah!

**As Superman yells in pain. Batman uses a grappling gun to get into another building, however Superman flies towards the line, and crushes the hook. He smirks. Batman throws a sonic grenade, emitting sound waves that start breaking glass, however Superman walks over to it, and steps on it like it was nothing.**

Superman (Smirks)

Such toys you have.

Batman (retorts)

And there's more where that came from!

**Batman throws a lot of sonic grenades at Superman, who uses his heat vision to MELT the grenades as they come. Superman, tired of this dance, pushes Batman into a wall, Batman falls down onto the ground, and starts to cough up some blood.**

Superman

You're weak.

**Batman tries to get up, but he IMMEDIATELY falls back down. **

Superman

Must kill all criminals.

**He quickly flies over to Batman, picks him up, and throws him, like a ragdoll onto the pole. As, Superman flies to punch Batman, Batman quickly uses his shock gloves, which he uses to electrocute Superman into his ears. Superman starts screaming mercilessly that the glass in the windows of cars and apartments start to break. Superman, however, head-butts Batman, but not hard enough to break his skull. Batman tries to hurt Superman with a punch, but ends up, breaking a few of his fingers, and wrist. He cautiously holds, as Superman punches him into a car, leaving a huge dent onto it. Again, Batman starts to cough up some blood. Superman PUNCHES Batman in the CHEST sending him SKIDDING BACKWARDS toward the EDGE of the road. Batman presses a few buttons on his gauntlet, as the Batmobile starts ROARING in engine. Batman SPITS blood and then WIPES his mouth before THROWING a Batarang at Superman. Superman catches the device which STARTS to BEEP then EXPLODES in his face. Smoke surrounds the area, as Superman uses his SUPER BREATH to clear the smoke, and sees Batman entering the Batmobile.**

Superman (Smirks)

Hm, amateur.

**However, a strange sound FREQUENCY causes Superman to go down in pain, and grab his ears tight. It's Lex speaking.**

Lex (V.O.)

Superman. Return to me at once.

Superman (Obediently)

Yes, Lex.

**He flies off back to Metropolis. The SONIC boom sounding very THUNDEROUS.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Hotel Room

**Lois and Jimmy enter the room. Both looking depressed about as to where Clark is.**

Jimmy

Damn it. Where is he? We searched everywhere for him.

**Lois saddens.**

Lois

Don't know Olsen. Hope Smallville is doing alright out there.

Jimmy

Did you call him?

Lois

Yes, I did like 5 times.

Jimmy

We got to go to the police.

Lois (Angered)

No! The police in Gotham are corrupted by mob bosses here.

**Jimmy raises his hands in despair.**

Jimmy (shakes his head)

That's it. Perry's going to kill our asses when we come back.

**Jimmy gets up and goes to the couch and turns on the T.V.**

Lois

What are you doing, Olsen? This is no time for-.

Jimmy

Wait, listen to this.

**He raises the volume up on the remote, as the news anchor talks about a RAMPGING ALIEN on the streets of Gotham.**

News Anchor #1

In other Superman has brutally attacked Gotham's greatest crime lords. This act has lead the Mayor of Gotham to persuade the public in order to avoid any hostile action against Superman.

Lois (Shocked and whispers)

My god! Clark...what have you done?...

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Streets of Gotham

**Police start to arrive at the fight SCENE where BATMAN and SUPERMAN just fought.**

Gotham Cop #1

Damn! Look at this mess.

Gotham Cop #2

Yeah, I thought the Joker was crazy.

**A METALLIC hand is seen from a far distnace from the cops, being ARAISED from debris. Metallo awakens, and shakes his head.**

Metallo

Damn, what the hell happened?

Mercy (On COMM)

Corben, you read.

Metallo (Puts his on the COMM)

Hear ya, loud and clear.

Mercy

Did you assassinate the Batman?

Metallo

No, because freaking Superman just started attacking us when we fighting.

Mercy

That's good to hear you're alive.

Metallo

Yeah, well I've seen stranger things thank you very much.

Mercy

Anyway, you have another mission in order.

Metallo

Now?

Mercy

Yes, now.

Metallo

What's the mission?

Mercy

Kidnap Lois Lane

Metallo (Speechless)

...I'll...get...her.

Mercy

Good, she's at the-.

Metallo

I know where she is.

Mercy

Ok.

Metallo (mutters)

Be cautious, do what they taught you at the Army. Always accept the mission, no matter the danger of your friends or loved ones.

**As Metallo jumps up onto a building, he jumps from one rooftop from another. While this is happening, a strange woman with battle gear armor and a sword is watching Metallo leap from building to buiding and follows him.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Hotel Room

**Lois enters her shower with around her body. Letting the water touch her skin, as her shower goes. Jimmy continues to watch the news. Till, a noise is heard.**

Jimmy

What is that?

**The noise is heard again, Jimmy gets up and starts to walk up to the rooftop.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Hotel Rooftop.

**Metallo lands on top of the hotel where Lois is at. As, he starts to sneak into the building, a POWERFUL punch is landed onto his face. Metallo is pushed across from the WOMAN-LIKE figure standing across form him. She is a fairly tall Amazonian woman with long naturally flowing dark brown hair, brown eyes and an athletic physique, blessed with a very beautiful appearance. ****Dressed in her warrior garbs, this woman wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a dark gold Eagle breast plate and a matching dark gold belt plate. Below this is a very dark blue skirt and knee high dark red armored boots. On her head is a dark gold Tiara. Whilst in combat mode, she wears a brown leather strap across her chest and round her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on, and finally on her wrists are her BULLETPROOF BRACLETS.**

Metallo (Groans)

Who the hell are you?

Woman-Like Figure

I'm Wonder Woman.

Metallo

Wonder Woman? Wait, you look familiar?

Wonder Woman

I know who you are John Corben. In fact I've been following you since you've arrived in Metropolis.

Metallo (Shocked)

What? How-. Wait, you're that who attacked my men when I was assigned in Greece. How do you know who I am?

Wonder Woman

Track you down from an old friend of mine.

**Wonder Woman goes to tackle Metallo, but he leaps out of the way, and kicks Wonder Woman in the stomach, however she grabs, spins him, and throws into a water tower. Water spurts out of the tower, Metallo fires a kryptonite blast from his eyes, Wonder Woman deflects them with her bracelets. Metallo leaps across, and tackles her, but she takes off her tiara, and throws like a boomerang. it hits Metallo's chest leaving tiny specks of kryptonite onto the rooftop.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Staircase

**Jimmy walks up the staircase to hear what NOISE is occurring up on the roof. He approaches the door, and opens it, only to find and be shocked by the strange woman in armor and the robot. Both are fighting, and he starts to take pictures. Metallo notices this and grab, just before he starts to run. Wonder Woman starts to chase him, but as soon he grabs Olsen. She stops.**

Metallo

It's the end of the line, sweetheart. Shame, you and I could've dated and have dinner at the LexCorp Plaza.

**He drops Olsen off the roof, and Wonder Woman flies to save him. **

Jimmy

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Metallo enters the hotel by the staircase, as Wonder Woman whips out her LASSO of TRUTH, and wraps it Jimmy, before he is crushed onto the ground. She pulls him up, and flies back to the rooftop.**

Jimmy (Pants)

Thanks you saved me. Who are you?

Wonder Woman

I'm Wonder Woman. But this isn't the time to talk. I need to deal with that robot.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Hotel Room

**Lois starts to change into her clothes. She starts to HEAR a STRANGE NOISE OCCURING in the living room.**

Lois

Olsen?

**She walks out of the bedroom, and enters the living room. Nothing seems to have gone unnoticed, except for a window to be open. She goes to close it. **

Lois (irritated)

Dammit.

**She walks towards the Kitchen and opens a drawer to find some food.**

Metallo

Ms. Lane?

**Lois almost JUMPS OUT OF HER SKIN and turns to see Metallo**** against the living room window**.

Lois

Oh my god.

**She runs for the door.**

**Metallo fires his wrist-mounted gun, and hits wall in front of her and she STOPS in her tracks. When she turns around Metallo is standing right in front of her.**

Metallo

I'm not going to hurt you. Only kidnap you.

Lois

What do you want from me?

Metallo

Me? I think you've mistaken me for someone else, Ms. Lane. Lex Luthor wants you.

**He starts to knock her out, as POLICE SIRENS are heard outside. **

Metallo (Mutters)

Damn, every time!

**The door of the apartment opens, the cops enter,as Olsen leads them to the room, only to find no body in the room, and a window left open.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Rooftop

**Wonder Woman stands out, dazing into the dark skylight of Gotham, police sirens can be heard from a distance.**

Wonder Woman

I must find the sky man and talk to him.

**She flies off.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Batcave

**The Batmobile drives onto the Batcave onto its parking spot. Batman slowly exits it, as Alfred approaches him with care and carries him by putting his arm around his shoulder, and helping him up by his waist.**

Alfred

My god, sir! What happened?!

Batman (Mutters)

He happened...

Alfred

Don't worry, I'll prepare you a medical bed, immediately.

* * *

Cut to: Int: LexCorp-Morning

**Lois starts slowly opening her eyes, revealing a BLURRED vision of Lex, staring her down with a daze. Lois slowly starts to realize her surroundings. She also hand cuff on her wrists.**

Lois

Luthor!

Lex (Grins)

Ms. Lane.

Lois

What's the purpose of capturing me? And are the cuffs necessary?

Lex

Oh, you know the usual. Besides, you've escaped me once before. How do I you know you won't do again?

Lois

And that is?

Lex

You're not impressing anyone with the attitude, Ms. Lane. You are talking to someone who has set the bar for criminal activity for both Metropolis and Gotham.

Lois

What the hell are you talking about?

Lex

The alien, Ms. Lane. I'm talking about hi-, it.

Lois (Angered)

Superman is not an 'it.' Don't you dare call him that?

Lex

Or what? Hm, scared to death that your boyfriend will come and save you. Hm, do you know what happens when you mess with Lex Luthor?

Lois

No, and I could care less.

Lex

You wouldn't be making such a statement, had you know I was behind certain events during this week? In fact it's how I've been acting until now.

Lois

What?

Lex (Sighs)

Human beings are the most complicated species in this world. When cruelness and tragedy are in a humans' hearts, people are overcome by despair, people focus all the hate and anger at the source of their misery, and in doing so I made a very complex plan. It wasn't hard, he first step in this plan was all I needed was the people's attention, media, World leaders, it doesn't matter, which is which, so long was that I could see Superman break away his trust with our race. My belief is that Superman can't save the world, not with that messiah-complex he'll develop in the future, and a lot of enemies.

Lois

Such as yourself?

Lex

No, but as a matter a fact, even gods must bleed, Ms. Lane.

Lois

Superman is no god.

Lex

True, but what does the lone wolf always do? Can't always cover the whole planet without some sort of plan. If we truly want a better world than a plan must in order to hoard our world into peace. Not some rash hero from another world. If we want to achieve higher power, how can humanity evolve into the stars with this alien in our way? How? I've always that questioned since he first arrived. My scientists collected a lot of soil from Ground Zero. Used them to create the ultimate weakness to a god. Kryptonite. I'm sure you've somewhat seen it in action. Metallo, my greatest creation, was the second step. Assassinate Gallo from our partnership, though framing the Batman was an extra bonus for me. Third step was to let Metallo capture Superman, and make him come before me. Furth step, control Superman.

Lois

Control? How?

Lex (Points)

You see those syringes right behind, they're products from my scientists working on that soil from Ground Zero. They somewhat affect his cells and brain synapses allowing me to control easily control him.

Lois

But won't it weaken him?

Lex

All I need is also his blood, and mix it with Zod's blood and put into my body, combing it with those syringes.

Lois

Zod?

Lex

Didn't you hear? Oh, I secretly bought Zod's body from Cadmus. This was in order to study his physiology. I must say it is astonishing as to we what we've learned.

Lois

And that is?

Lex

Come with me, Lane. Also, I might despise the emblem or symbol he chooses to wear on his chest, but the truth is that he's irrelevant to our feud.

Lois

Who's feud?

Lex

The feud between me and the President.

**Lois and Lex walk together into an elevator. **

**DING. Lex and Lois walk down the same lab in which Mercy and he walked down a few days ago. Sixty men walk with them surrounding Lex. One of them being Metallo in disguise.**

Lex (Walking)

I keep here.

Lois (Annoyed)

Like a caged beast.

Lex

More like a criminal in capture by police.

Lois

How do you do this without anyone noticing?

Lex (Chuckles)

Very good lawyers, bribing snobby police officers, and cunning manipulation.

**They enter the lab. Lois gasps at the sight of Zod's body in a containment glass.**

Lex

It's funny really, a friend of my dad, once said that aliens would come**. **Guess, I should've believed him. I have solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. I understands the variety of powers associated with this alien's cells and manipulated it my own purposes. I've collected many blood samples from this body.

Lois

Why? Why? Do you hate Superman, you lost a family member? Are you insane?

Lex (Angry)

Do not call me INSANE!

**Lois startled by Lex's outburst. Lex goes to punch Lois in the face.**

Lex

You bitch...

Lois (Mutters)

Be strong...be strong...be strong.

Lex

Put her into the cage with him.

LexCorp Agent

Yes, sir.

**They drag her out of the lab with only Metallo looking at Lex with a cautious look.**

Lex

Yes.

Metallo

You hurt Lois.

Lex

What's does it matter with you anyway? Love her?

Metallo

Dated her.

Lex

And you hate me for hitting her, literally speaking?

Metallo

No, this isn't what I signed for. And I'm done being your dog, Luthor. This has gone too far.

Lex (Growls)

What?

Metallo

You heard me-.

**Lex goes to punch Metallo in the gut, and he is pushed back into a wall, that breaks down.**

Metallo (Groans)

How?

Lex

I developed a serum combining both blood samples from the aliens and my own to give me the powers. You think you can just walk out on me, Lex Luthor! Wrong! You see not only did I create that suit for you, I can also control your actions and mind with a remote I've developed with it. After all you said this city will know name of Metallo.

**Metallo goes to punch Lex, but he grabs, and kicks him with full force, sending across the lab, and into a wall, crushing it.**

Lex

Don't interrupt my monologues. You are going to continue be my dog until your usefulness is over. Don't pity yourself over that self-impulsive, heart cold of a woman, when you can be my greatest asset to my ultimate plan at Washington, D.C. That's where the big show will occur.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Batcave

**Alfred makes his way up a set of steps to an ELEVATED PLATFORM where Bruce Wayne sits in front of THREE LARGE COMPUTER MONITORS. Each screen tells a different news story. RIGHT SCREEN: SUPERMAN RAMPAGES GOTHAM CITY,SUPERMAN SAVES YOUNG BOY FROM SUICIDE,SUPERMAN SAVES ORPHANS FROM BURNING BUILDING. MIDDLE SCREEN: SUPERMAN ATTACKS RUSSIAN TROOPS, SUPERMAN SAVES VICTOR STONE FROM ACCIDENT, SUPERMAN SAVES RUSSIAN SPACE SHIP FROM CRASHING. LEFT SCREEN: 'SUPERMAN AND A NEW ENEMY CLASH.' LEX LUTHOR DEAD, SUPERMAN SAVES LOIS LANE'S LIFE FROM ATTACK, another with BATMAN ATACKS MOB BOSSES. BATMAN 'KILLS' GALLO. VIGILANTE IN SOUTH AMERICA ATTACKS MERCERNARIES, WOMAN VIGILANTE APPEARS IN GOTHAM, WOMAN VIGILANTE SAVES SENATOR FROM BUILDING DESTRUCTION. Bruce is more focused on the MIDDLE SCREEN. Alfred puts the tray on the desk beside the computer ****screens.**

Alfred

I brought you some dinner Master Bruce. One must never obsess on an empty stomach.

**Bruce glances at the food but doesn't reply. Alfred looks at the images on screen and sees Superman HOVERING above Metropolis in FOOTAGE.**

Alfred

If the criminals of Gotham are lacking your interest might I suggest turning your attention to Central City's rogues before tackling an alien that can destroy the entire planet.

**Bruce doesn't reply again**.

Alfred

Try and eat something.

**He leaves. He stopped until Bruce spoke.**

Bruce

I saw the look on his eyes. The eyes of Superman, he looked or so I assumed controlled like a robot. For all I know he's dangerous. He's turned his back on the world.

Alfred (Concerned)

He's turned his back on the world because they hate him. He reminds of you of what we've lost.

Bruce (Mutters)

Jason...

Alfred

We can't forgive ourselves in the past, only to look forward to the future.

Bruce

Even to this I regret his death I couldn't save him.

Alfred

Sir, it was not your fault.

Bruce

Then whose to blame here Alfred. None of this making any sense. I have to stop him before he causes any harm than good.

Alfred

You can't beat him he's too strong. You've even lost once. How can you do it again?

Bruce

Alfred, when I lose, I tend to adapt to the situation. But then again who can we blame?

Alfred (Sighs)

We blame those who take our loved ones from us. It's common thing amongst humans. It's what makes us...well...human. But, sir tell me why do you want to stop him?

Bruce

Because he acts very reckless like Jason, and I'm afraid he'll end like him. That's why I have these.

**Alfred comes over to look closely, they are tiny green crystals.**

Alfred

And those are?

Bruce

Reminisce of that's robot's green heart. For some unknown reason it weakens. Alfred, prepare that ARMORED BATSUIT.

Alfred

But sir, you haven't used that since-.

Bruce

I know, but I have to stop him from causing harm.

* * *

Cut to: Int: LexCorp-Night

**Mercy approaches Lex, and kisses him.**

Mercy

She's been on your ass, Lex.

Lex

Who?

Mercy

Waller. She's coming visit you in 2 days.

Lex (Shocked)

What? I told her if I could develop the serum, and give it to her. It was conceptual, but I did it anyway. The power of this alien is beyond anyone's dreams. You see Mercy, Waller and I made an agreement that if I can somehow develop the Metal-0 Suit, and this serum, an election could be funded for me. I want that oval office at D.C.

Mercy

Wait, all of these past days were so you could become president?

Lex

Particularly, yes. But, I'm willing to share all that power with you. Now let's go to it.

Mercy

'It?'

Lex

The alien, Mercy. Come on.

Mercy

Where's Metallo?

Lex

On a mission.

Mercy

For?

Lex

Mercy, stop asking these, and just come with me.

Mercy (Concerned)

Sure...

**They enter an elevator. The doors shut.**

* * *

Int: Elevator

Mercy

Lex, you've never did tell me as to what is Project Cadmus?

Lex (Chuckles)

Project Cadmus is a scientific research center located just outside of Metropolis. It is primarily known for its achievements in genetic engineering and it's human cloning capabilities.

* * *

Int: Prison Cell

**Lois and Superman are in a prison cell, powered by kryptonite, weakening Superman, while Lois is hand cuffed. Lois continues to lie down onto Superman's shoulder. She has little tears on her face. She looks Clark's face, it is devoid of all emotion.**

Lois

Kal?

Superman (Emotional)

Don't call me that anymore. I thought...I thought...if I trust the people they would accept me. No, they whine, complain, I made them safe, shielded them from and what do they? Insult me. Don't even have the balls to come up and face me?

Lois

Kal, what are you saying?

Superman (Shakes his head)

Sorry, his syringe drug is affecting me. You may want to leave me. I'm a monster. I can't controlled. I'm worried if I hurt you.

Lois

No, I'll stay by you. No matter what happens we'll get through this together. A lot of people talk about the end of the world... but no one really believes it will happen. Surprise. As I look out over the city, I see that very finale moving towards me... a blank of whiteness, enveloping buildings, streets, people... leaving nothing in its wake but the horror of total absence. It's getting closer, almost here. I-I don't know if... I-I'll try to keep... Clark. ...I love you.

Superman (Smiles)

I love you too.

Lois

You know... I really hate when fate tries to be... ironic...

Superman

Oh?

Lois (CONT'D)

You look at Superman, and you wonder, what can he possibly have to worry about? What could possibly ever hurt him? But just because his skin is invulnerable, that doesn't mean his heart is. And that's how you hurt Superman. You break his heart.

Superman

That's pretty accurate to what I was telling you these past few days.

Lois

You know John Corben's one of the deadliest soldiers in the US Army, Clark. He's a heartless killer. I've never seen anyone stare him down before.

Superman (Chuckles)

Heh, guess that's makes me tough.

Lois

You know when I first met you. I've never thought anyone like you could exist.

Superman

That's funny.

Lois

What?

Superman

I was about to tell you the same thing.

Lois (Blushes)

Superman

Thank you.

Lois

For what?

Superman

For reminding me why I still love you. For letting me be human. For loving me when you know I don't have all the answers. For that and a million more others things.

Lois (Smirks)

Anytime Smallville...anytime.

Superman

Lois, just remember... no matter what happens... I'll always love you. ALWAYS.

Lois

Clark?

Superman

When Luthor I'm going to do something rash.

**Luthor and Mercy enter the cell. Luthor has a crowbar with him.**

Lex

Your silence speaks volume. You understand my words, but you refuse to believe what they mean. Is that because you see something in humanity that in truth isn't there, or that you're just blind to what it truly is?

**There is silence in the room.** **Till, Lex's yell startled both Lois and Mercy.**

Lex

SAY SOMETHING, GOD DAMN IT!

**Superman looks at Lex with a dark glare.**

Superman

Go to hell, Luthor.

**Lex is pissed off, he smacks the CROWBAR into his face, startling Lois and Mercy again. The men drag Lois onto the other side of the room. Lex continues to SMACK him, as soon as he bleeds. **

Lois

NOOO! STOP!

Superman

Aaaah!

**Luthor drops the crowbar, making a CLINGING sound, and he hits Superman repeatedly. **

Lex

You profess a love for humanity, but that's an emotion you cannot possibly know, because those same abilities make it impossible for you to know it's opposite, it's something that today has its grip on every heart of Metropolis, fear. A life, some would argue, is a series of problems. There's no denying the truth in that – but why get lost in it? Why not rise above the truth… and lead a good life? Shouldn't we all look at problems as a chance for us to find… solutions?

**He continues to punch him. Mercy looks at Lex in shock, she grabs his arm.**

Mercy

Lex enough.

**Lex pushes her off.**

Lex

Don't you dare tell me to be enough?

Mercy (Concerned)

You've changed so much.

Lex

Mercy, leave me alone. Men take the 2 women out of here.

Lois

WAIT!

**The men grab and both start screaming. The men exit the door.**

Lex

Now where were we?

Superman (Coughs blood)

You're going to...lose...Lex.

Lex

What? Lose? What are you talking about? I have a robotic army ready to come by and destroy Washington, D.C. when you present yourself tomorrow.

Superman

That's not I meant.

Lex

Then what do you mean?

**Superman pauses.**

Lex

Do you need me, you wouldn't be much of a hero without a villain, and you love being a hero don't you? The cheering children, the swooning women; you love it so much it's made you my most reliable accomplice. I've tried to be a model citizen, you know. I wouldn't waste my intellect on kryptonite robots and elaborate super deathtraps. I know that. But three months ago, I looked in the mirror at those nasty little spider webs of lines around my eyes and I realized something. I'm getting older, and you aren't. You know, I used to think that it was our families that makes us who we are? Then I hoped it was our friends. But if you look at the big picture you only need yourself to make you who you are.

Superman

No, you're wrong. In fact I'm more human than you ever are, Lex. My family and friends are important. I won't let you hurt them. And I'm not your accomplice. YOU FRAMED ME!

Lex

Hahaha. Frame? What is there to frame? Everyone is afraid of you.

Superman

Because you were the cause.

Lex

So, what if I was the cause. It's not like anyone is going to believe you.

Superman

I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be a hero. All I wanted to use my powers to save people from harm, not cause anymore. Lex, if you want to become a savior, then let me and Lois go. You don't have to do this. There's always an alternative to everything.

Lex

Like when you killed Zod. Acted like a genocidal maniac. Allowing me to spend millions of dollars on your 'so-called' heroism. Heh, you and the Batman are so alike in many ways. Both your cities discriminate for who you are.

Superman

What's wrong with being different?

Lex

You're nothing but talk! A fake! I, Lex Luthor, will show the world that you will bleed.

**He takes out a syringe and plunges it to Superman's neck.**

Superman

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Lex

Now this will be your last mission. Take out the Batman.

Superman (Mind-Controlled)

Yes, Lex.

**He breaks a wall, enters an alleyway, and starts to fly off into the air.**

* * *

Cut to: Int: Batcave

**Batman wears a SUIT of PROTECTIVE ARMOR. His GLOVES are HYDRAULIC GAUNTLETS. His COWL is now a REINFORCED METAL HELMET and his eyes are hidden behind WHITE LENSES.**

Batman

Alfred, I just wanted to say. Thank you.

**Alfred nods.**

**He enters the BATWING. A**** powerful form of aircraft packing a vast arsenal including an array of weapons and gadgets, among them machine guns. He pilots it, and exits out of the Batcave.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Gotham City Streets

**Superman lands on the street between the ROWS and ROWS of UNDER CONSTRUCTION BUILDINGS. The BATWING starts to arrive, and Batman fires on him. BULLETS deflect off him. Superman flies into the BATWING, grabs a wing, and spins it. He throws onto the ground. It crashes and a few of its guns fly off it. Batman escapes from the cockpit, and safely lands onto a rooftop.**

Batman

Kal!

**Superman turns to see Batman down the roof below him. Batman's and Superman's CAPES flow in the wind. Superman LEVITATES off the ground and slowly DRIFTS toward Batman. He comes to a halt and the Man of Steel and The Dark Knight STARE AT EACH OTHER DOWN.**

**Batman's voice is emitted through a VOICE MODERLULATOR.**

Batman

Tell me! Do you bleed? You will!

**Superman grabs Batman with SUPER SPEED and throws on top of CAR, which starts is left crashed, and begins RINGING its CAR ALARM. Superman flies down grabs, and punches his face, but Batman sprays KYPTONITE DUST onto Superman's face. He starts to cough and let's go of Batman. However, he quickly recovers.**

** He PUSHES Batman's CHEST PLATE and sends the Vigilante reeling backwards and SLAMMING ROUGHLY into a PARKED CEMENT TRUCK. Batman looks back at Superman, ANGERED by what he just did. ****He reaches behind his cape and takes out a GRENADE. He PULLS the pin of the grenade and THROWS it.**

**BOOM!**

**It EXPLODES engulfing him in a THICK GREEN DUSTS. Superman coughs and SPLUTTERS as the SMOKE FILLS HIS LUNGS. The SMOKE CLEARS, as Superman uses his SUPER BREATH and Superman hears the sound of HYDRAULIC JOINTS MOVING and then Batman LANDS a CRUSHING RIGHT CROSS directly across Superman's JAW. He starts to WOBBLE. Superman STUMBLES back trying to STEADY himself. Batman follows up with a CRUSHING ONE TWO COMBO sending. Superman further back and then down to ONE KNEE. BLOOD TRICKLES down his CHIN.**

**Batman stands above him.**

**Superman's eyes glow DARK RED. However, his vision is BLURRED.**

Batman

You're feeling it now. What's it like to be human?

Superman (Retorts)

Shut up!

**Superman's EYES GLOW RED and he EMITS a BLAST of HEAT VISION which IMPACTS Batman's Chest Plate causing it to melt. Batman tries to get away from Superman and is sent HURTLING backwards into another CONSTRUCTION SITE and DISAPPEARS from view. Superman tries to SHAKE the BLUR from his VISION. He wipes the BLOOD from his CHIN. With some EFFORT he SLOWLY FLIES ABOVE GROUND LEVEL.**

**He enters the other construction site.**

Superman (Smirks)

I can still see you.

**Batman appears from BEHIND Superman, sending a ROUNDHOUSE KICK to his neck, however, Superman blocks it. Superman sends a POWERFUL UPPERCUT onto Batman's CHIN. Batman SLAMS VIOLENTLY onto the ground.**

* * *

**A/N: I'll end it there. Boy, this was so much to write. Hope you had fun fanboying. Next, act/chapter will wrap all the plot details such as Washington, D.C., the robot army of Lex, choices of metallo, and etc.**

**Bye! :)**


	8. Act III Part 3

**Well, here it is folks almost last act/chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the DC Characters, nor Comic rights and/or names.**

**At Knight of Cybertron 1984: Thanks for the review :). Oh, ok that would explain your whole April thing. I really liked that you liked the prison scene with Lois and Superman because one I found those while researching 'Lois Lane Quotes' and went on images and there they were. Also, I really loved that you liked Lex's abuse to Kal with the crowbar, and the parallels with Lex and Joker are endless. They're the reason why Superman and Batman have to work together. Oh, and don't worry I have had this ending planned in my head for quite some time when I began first writing this. Here it is the final almost chapter/act.**

**I have only one more chapter to go. It's an epilogue **

**Oh, keep in mind whoever wins Batman and/or Superman is left to your own interpretation.**

**P.S. Not sure if I mentioned this but Batman's gauntlets have some kryptonite in them.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DC Comic Characters**

* * *

**Act III Part 3**

* * *

**Superman smirks. Batman growls, as he takes a GRAPPLING GUN, fires it on an I-Beam, however Superman fires his Heat Vision on the I-beam allowing Batman to drop back onto the ground.**

**Batman FIRES a MISSILE at Superman from his gauntlet. However, Superman CATCHES the SHELL, and it explodes in his face. Superman uses his X-Ray Vision to see through the SMOKE. Batman lands a punch on Superman's face. Superman pushes Batman into a PILE of STEEL PIPES. Batman SPRAYS an explosive gel on the PIPES. As, Superman flies above the PIPES, it exploded right on him. Superman uses his ICE BREATH to freeze the flames. **

Superman (sneers)

Such toys you have.

**Both Batman and Superman ran at each other punching each the other in the face.**

**Batman throws a FACE PUNCH, a ROUNDHOUSE KICK to the face, and a grenade on Superman's 'S' Shield. Superman GRABS Batman, and throws him VIOLENTLY onto a PILE of BRICKS.**

**Batman gets back up, and sprays TEAR GAS onto Superman's. He fires his BATCLAW, wrapping COIL wires on around Superman, and it sparks ELECTRICITY on him. However, Superman GRUNTS and STRUGGLES to BREAK free.**

Batman (smiles)

Like it. The wire is made from that green dust I put into you earlier.

**Superman stops struggling for a second. He starts to spinning 360 degrees into the ground, making a hole, and shocking Batman. Superman jumps out of the ground, and grabs Batman. Batman elbows him, and punches his CHEST. Superman kicks Batman in the STOMACH. Batman HOOK KICKS Superman in the SHIN. Superman GRABS Batman's cape, and throws him into an I-Beam. **

**He SPEAR TACKLES Batman. He flies forward SMASHING his opponent BACKWARDS through the WALL of an UNDER CONSTRUCTION building and SLAMS him to the ground. Batman GRIPS Superman by the THROAT and SQUEEZES it, trying to CHOKE the Man of Steel. He DIGS his BOOTS into the HARD FLOOR and HEADBUTTS Superman. Superman PUNCHES Batman in the FACE and sends him through a WINDOW of a CONSTRUCTION building and out into the street. Batman ROLLS OVER and as he does he PULLS another GRENADE and THROWS it back through the window. It EXPLODES bringing the BUILDING down onto Superman. The Man of Steel throws the debris off. Batman ATTACKS WITH A RIGHT HOOK PUNCH. He throws the PUNCH which Superman BLOCKS his fist and STRIKES BACK with a COUNTER PUNCH which Batman BLOCKS.**

**Both men engage in an EPIC CLASH**.

**Batman attacks with a COMBINATION of PUNCHES before going with a SIDE KICK which sends Superman backwards through a CRUMBLING WALL.**

**Superman CRASHES out into the STREET.**

**Batman walks slowly out of the ruined construction site. His Armor's damaged joints SPARKING. Superman gets back up onto his feet, and TACKLES Batman onto the ground, but Batman uses an EXPLOSIVE GEL on Superman's FACE. Superman steadies back a bit, but THROWS A LOT OF FAST PUNCHES onto Batman's RIBS and TORSO.**

**However, Batman grabs one of Superman's FISTs, and FLIPS him over onto the GROUND, making a small EARTHQUAKE sound as Superman hits the ground. Superman gets back up, and h****e lands a POWERFUL HIT to Batman's TORSO denting his Armor. ****The Dark Knight SPITS out a lot of BLOOD. ****Superman attacks again but Batman BLOCKS. **

**Batman STRIKES Superman in the THROAT. Superman falls down to ****one knee**.

Batman

Enough! Snap out of this! Superman! I don't know what's going on? But, you're acting like a threat.

**Superman spits blood at Batman's MASK.**

**Batman hits him one more time.**

Batman

SNAP OUT OF IT!

Superman

Why? I like doing this.

Batman

No, you don't. However, maybe this will help you remember.

**He grabs Superman by the throat and leans him closer.**

Batman

Superman, I wanted you to know that I won't kill you. I wanted you to remember to stay out my way. I wanted you to remember in all the years to come. In all your most private moments. I want you to remember the one man who beat you!

**Batman falls onto the ground, FAINTING from the attacks Superman GAVE HIM, as Superman starts to grab his forehead, he starts remembering an OLD MAN who died in a TORNADO, JONATHAN KENT.**

Superman (Mutters)

Dad...

**A flash of an image showing, a woman with RED HAIR, LOIS...**

Superman (Under his breath)

Lois...

**A flash of an image of an old woman crying on his shoulder, MARTHA KENT.**

Superman (Tearing up)

Mom...

**The last image was a man in BLACK ARMOR, and had the same powers as Superman, the man he killed, and the man who put him in this predicament, GENERAL ZOD. **

Superman (GROWLS)

Zod...

**In a few minutes, Superman collapses onto the ground. A woman with BATTLE GEAR ARMOR, has been watching the fight the entire time.**

Wonder Woman (V.O.)

By the gods...It was a brutal fight...The question is though who won the battle...Which warrior stands to be the champion...?

**SILENCE is upon both HEROES. A few men and women wake up from their beds in apartments to see what was going on outside.**

Tenant #1

Damn! Its 2:00 n the morning. What the hell is going o-?

**He sees the mild destruction on the streets, and sees both Superman and Batman laying down parallel to each other.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Wayne Manor

Int: Batcave

Alfred (Worried)

Sir...Sir...Please...Respond...Master Wayne!

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Construction Site

**Batman starts to groan, as does Superman, who was getting up. Batman ROLLS to his SIDE, and gets up. Both men get up, however, both are BREATHING HEAVILY due to a BRUTAL FIGHT,**

Batman (Grunts)

Still want to continue this dance.

Superman (Holds up his hand)

Hey, wait a minute, Batman. I'm on your side of good. I'm not the enemy here.

Batman

Then who is? Who's the puppet master? Who's pulling all the strings?

Superman (Grunts)

Lex...Luthor.

Batman

Luthor? Why would a multi-billionaire CEO with the finest technology in the world be a criminal?

Superman

He...hates me.

Batman

Why?

Superman

He hates me for what I did to his sister. When I faced Zod, his sister was one of the people that was killed.

Batman

And why should I buy that?

**GUNSHOT! A sniper is seen on the rooftop by Superman, who tackles Batman onto the ground dodging the BULLET. The sniper on the rooftop is Metallo.**

* * *

Ext: Rooftop

Mercy (On COMM)

Remember if Superman doesn't kill Batman, then you will finish them both.

Metallo

Superman with the kryptonite bullet and Batman with a regular bullet to his mouth. I know, I've been doing this as a job.

**He FIRES again.**

* * *

Ext: Construction Site

Superman (Holds his shoulder)

Damn, our fight drain my power.

Batman (Holds his wrists)

Our fight drained my armor.

**Batman and Superman run dodging the bullets. Until, a strange woman flies past them, and starts BLOCKING the BULLETS with her BRACELETS. She uses a ROPE, and WRAPS it AROUND Metallo.**

Metallo

Oh...crap.

**He got punched in the face by the strange woman. She flies down onto where Batman and Superman are standing, she's holding Metallo tied down from her LASSO OF TRUTH.**

Superman (Amused)

Well, looks we have visitor.

Batman (Confused)

Who are you? What are you?

Wonder Woman

Allow me to introduce myself, I am Princess Diana of Themiscyra, home of the Amazons, and Champion and Daughter of Zeus. You 2 warriors have fought valiantly, as I have seen from your fight. I wished to speak with you, Superman, but you were always busy doing something.

Superman

Sorry, Princess.

Wonder Woman

You may also call me Wonder Woman.

Batman

Ok, Wonder Woman? Mind telling us as to why you captured the robot?

Wonder Woman

I think when he wakes up, he'll tell us everything.

**Metallo starts to wake up, and starts to get freaked out by the TRINITY in front of him.**

Metallo

The hell? Not again.

Superman

Corben, calm down.

Metallo

How can I when you freaks tied me down with this...?

**He then notices Wonder Woman.**

Metallo

My, you have a nice big juicy rack. Want to go out for dinner?

**Wonder Woman slaps him.**

Metallo

I think I'm in love.

**Batman and Superman look at Wonder Woman in confusion, and about Metallo.**

Wonder Woman

The Lasso of Truth is the rope tied on him. It basically is unbreakable and makes anyone tell the truth or mind control.

**Both men look at each other, but decide to just go with it.**

Batman (Walks up to Corben)

Who are you working for?

Metallo

Luthor.

Batman

Why?

Metallo

Because he gave me this body, after when boy scout over there lead me into that accident.

Superman

You shouldn't have escaped.

Metallo

And you should've ben faster.

Batman

Enough, now tell what does Luthor want with Superman?

Metallo

Luthor loathes Superman to death. It's because of the destruction he did to Metropolis, where his crippled sister died. Luthor has had this planned out ever since Superman arrived. He used to be in a gang when he was 18. That's why he is in control with almost every single criminal empire from Gotham to Central City to Star City-.

Batman

Ok, we get it. What's his plan?

Metallo

He's using that alien general, um...

Superman

Zod?

Metallo

Yeah, him. Ever since he's made me, he's been going crazy. Taking those syringes like a heroin addict. The syringes he's using are mix of Superman's blood and Zod's blood. He keeps fainting once in awhile. He needs to take Superman down. He has a robot army, like me, just waiting to attack the president at the White House when Superman makes his speech to the World Leaders at 12:00 p.m. He wants power and world domination. That's the whole point of bringing Superman, so that he could achieve that power.

Batman

Then what about those uranium power cells? Mercenaries with Superman's insignia?

Metallo

The power cells smuggled by Skeevers were for my suit, in case the kryptonite is destroyed. As for the mercenaries, he once told me that the government would be attracting their attention to Superman, and leave Luthor out of the picture. it was perfect plan. Till, the woman here defeated half of those mercenaries.

Superman

And mind controlling me?

Metallo

He wanted to control you, so that you could kill the president, and he used you like a weapon under his control. But since it backfired, he's going to use the kryptonite robot army, and plus he's made a new LexSuit of some sort. He calls his Warsuit.

Batman (Mutters)

That can't be good.

Wonder Woman

I will release you, but only if you don't tell Luthor, what you did, or you talking to us.

Metallo

Sure thing, sweet cheeks.

**Wonder Woman slaps him again. Metallo is released from the lasso, and he leaps back to Metropolis. Wonder Woman looks to Batman and Superman.**

Wonder Woman

So now what? I was only brought here to America, as an Ambassador for my country. I once to spoke to the president. I'll speak to him again. If not, then someone else.

**She flies off.**

Superman

She's strange and came out of nowhere.

Batman

Why did it have to be robots? How I miss just beating thugs up?

Superman

Well, they can't always be forever, Batman. Since, she is our ally. I like to ask you something. Can I work with you to stop this threat? We're both heroes, we on the same side, but in different perspectives. I was mind controlled by lex when we first fought, and again. So, please forgive me. Trust me. But if you don't want to. I completely understand.

Batman (Sighs)

Guess, I don't have a choice, do I? Besides, I think you're forgetting something. I should ask you to be my ally.

**He lets out a hand.**

Batman

Partners.

**Superman is shocked and does the same.**

Superman

Partners.

**Both men shake their hands.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: White House

**General Swanwick is busy standing outside. General Candy comes out in a robe, drinking a glass of water.**

Etta

You're still waiting.

Swanwick (Chuckles)

Yeah. I believe in him.

Etta

Why?

Swanwick

He saved a lot of my men once. I owe a great debt to him.

**Etta smiled. Until, a voice is heard.**

Wonder Woman

General Candy!

Etta (Spills her cup)

Wonder Woman!

Swanwick (Checks her out)

Whoa! Who's she?! An enemy!

Etta

No, she's a friend. Met her during the destruction of Metropolis. What is it my old friend?

Wonder Woman

Trouble, Etta.

* * *

Cut to: Int: Batcave

Alfred

Sir, let me get this straight. Lex Luthor was mind controlling Superman the entire time, has been the one pulling the strings, and you allied yourself with 2 powerful powerhouses, one of which is a woman Greek like armor.

Batman (Chuckles)

That's accurate, Alfred.

**Alfred leaves.**

Alfred (Sighs)

I thought being an agent from MI6 was tough.

Superman (Looks at Alfred)

You're butler is charming. (Uses his X-Ray Vision) Bruce Wayne.

Batman (Shocked)

How did-?

Superman

Used my X-Ray Vision, if we want to be allies we have to know each other a bit. Besids, for me to learn your identity was off the line. So, I'll tell you who I am. Clark Kent, we met before, Mr. Wayne at the party.

Batman

I see. I knew I recognized you from somewhere, Mr. Kent, or should I call you Kal-El.

Superman

Either is fine. (Hears his heartbeat) You still have trouble trusting me.

Batman

Only because of what you did to Zod.

Superman (Sarcastic)

Well, if you're that afraid.

Batman

I'm not afraid of anything. I am fear.

Superman

Sure. But tell me, Mr. Wayne, what do you truly fear, death or me?

Batman

If you're trying to humor me, it's not working.

Superman

I'm just trying to learn more about you is all.

Batman

Do me a favor and lose the sense of humor?

Superman

Do us both a favor and buy one?

Batman (Sighs)

Do I have to remind myself that you're younger?

Superman

Do I have to remind myself that you're older?

Batman

Old? I'm only 45.

Superman

That's still old.

Batman

Ok, let's just get back to our mission. I'm going to need to get your blood sample and take out the syringes Luthor's put in your body.

Superman

My skin is invulnerable. Unless, you have some kryptonite.

Batman '

I do actually.

**Batman takes Superman to a medical table, and begins to take out the syringe serum in Superman.**

* * *

Cut to: LexCorp

**Luthor is in his chair asleep, while Lois is in front of him, looking beaten and having a black eye from his crowbar. She cries.**

Lois (Cries and whispers)

Clark...please help me.

* * *

Batman

All done.

Superman (Hears his heartbeat)

Thanks. Bruce, you're trembling? Something the matter?

Batman

It's nothing.

Superman

Come on you can trust me?

Batman (Sighs)

You know you're stubborn you know that?

Superman (Smirks)

I have a knack for that.

Batman (Sighs)

When we fought you held back. You could have killed me, couldn't you? Why didn't you?

**He takes off his cowl and THROWS it ASIDE.**

Superman (Saddened)

I don't know. I figured I could reason with you. I figured I could stop myself from being controlled. I didn't want this. I wanted to save them. All of them. I thought I could. I never knew I could fail so badly. When the destruction happened, I guess I was reckless.

Batman

You be surprised the monsters this world creates.

**He goes to his computer and pushes a few buttons on the CONTROL PANEL. The screen shows a file of a boy named 'Jason Todd.' Superman slowly walks up.**

Superman

Who's the kid?

Batman

His name was Jason Todd. He was like you, dangerous. I thought I could help him, train him, make him better. Instead I got him killed. (voice cracks) He was like my son. He was my son and I failed him.

**Superman looks onto Bruce's PAINED EYES.**

Batman

You know there are many people who think Batman is a psychotic vigilante, no better than the vermin he hunts down. I think they're wrong.

Superman

I think the Batman is simply a man who tries to bring justice to an often insane world. We are very different you and I-But I like to think we're working for a similar cause.

Batman

Thanks. I guess I needed that. Get some rest. We fight tomorrow at dawn.

Superman

What about Lois?

Batman

What about Ms. Lane?

Superman

Luthor kidnapped her.

Batman

We'll rescue her tomorrow, as well.

Superman

Ok, this better be worth it.

* * *

Cut to: Ext: Washington, D.C.-Afternoon

**Superman flies down as to where Swanwick and Candy are behind the WHITE HOUSE. **

Swanwick

Wonder Woman told us everything.

Superman

Good. Have your men prepared for Luthor's attack?

Etta

Yes, and Superman. Kick Luthor's ass.

Superman

I will.

**FIGHTER JETS make SWEEPS over head, SEVERAL MILITARY HELICOPTERS fly over the WHITE HOUSE, it has been CORDONED off to the PUBLIC. Over a THOUSAND Military personnel, ARMY and MARINES, guard the HOUSE. ****SEVERAL WORLD LEADERS and UNITED NATIONS OFFICIALS enter the WHITE HOUSE GATES. Behind the gates, dozens of PAPPAZI take PICTURES. **

**The WORLD LEADERS and the assorted MILITARY OFFICIALS have taken their seats.**

**The SECRETARY OF DEFENSE OF THE UNITED NATIONS take the Podium.**

Secretary of Defense

This is an occasion. Two years ago today the world and our entire civilization had experienced an event unprecedented in our own history. Today, our world was changed. We are now at a critical state for not being the only beings in the universe. A turning point that will determine the future of our planet Earth. Enough of these words I give you (gestures towards the sky) Kal El, otherwise known as Superman.

**A HUSH goes over the CROWD. Superman FLOATS above them and lands on the stage. MARINES raise their WEAPONS and the TANKS train their CANNONS on the Kryptonian. Superman flies down to the podium, and takes the stage, as the Secretary of Defense moves out of his way.**

Superman (takes a breath)

My name is Kal El, but you may know me as Superman. I stand in front of you today as a gesture of peace, a hero, a beacon of hope. The 'S' on my chest is the symbol for hope on my world. I know that my presence here has changed how the human race perceives itself. As a child I was sent here from my home planet Krypton but Earth has always been my home. It is where I was raised. Everything I know, everything I am comes from here. I am one of you.

**A DIPLOMAT YELLS from the AUDIENCE. **

Diplomat #1

You aren't human! How do we not know that you may be a U.S. weapon?!

Superman

I understand your concerns, and no I was not created by the USA government. I stand as one of my own.

**The President starts questioning Superman.**

President

And what of our assurances?

Superman

All I could give you is my word.

President

That's not enough. If we are to trust you, then we must know who you are.

Superman

I offer myself to humanity freely and without condition. I believe the world needs to know that I'm here to help.

**The conference ERUPTS in ANGER.**

Superman

Please settle down.

Russian Diplomat (O.S.)

You've attacked Russian Ship.

Superman

Only because the people were taken hostage by a strange group of terrorists.

Russian Diplomat

You lie! It was an act of war!

**The President brings out a file.**

President

This file contains the numerous incidents you have interfered not just with Russia, but with Great Britain, India, China, Czech Republic, Indonesia, Japan, France, Denmark, Nigeria, Egypt, South Africa, and the list goes on and on. You have interfered with world affairs without any regards, consequences, or any legal ratifications of your actions.

Superman

I'm here to save lives. I help where I can.

President

As noble as that may be? Your motives may not. You can't just expect us, especially as a species for all we know you could bring us another alien invasion, and more destruction. Taxes would be raised even more. Where is your authority in this? Should we allow you to dictate our lives?

Superman

I'm not a dictator. I serve the people of this planet.

President

There's the problem Who do you serve? At the end of the day, Kal-El, you have no one to keep you under control. That's a scary concept to think about.

Superman

I know, which is why I have something in mind.

**He flies over to the President. A lot of soldiers raise their weapons. Swanwick ORDERS them to stand down. Superman hands over the President, a strange leather box. He opens it to find a green rock on it. **

President

What is this?

Superman

Something that can weaken me. It's kryptonite.

President

Are you giving this to us?

Superman

No. But I know a person I can trust this with.

President

Who?

Superman

A friend.

* * *

Cut to: Int: LexCorp

**Lex is watching the presentation of Superman on the NEWS. He doesn't look very glad.**

Lex

Look at him, just sneering into the world like he's innocent. Like he's done nothing wrong. He's a victim. That's the game he's playing here. I told that degenerate Metallo to kill him, but he keeps telling me he doesn't remember.

**He turns to Lois, who is tied up in a chair, and looks beaten and worn out, scared of Lex like he's a real monster.**

Lex

Tell me, Ms. Lane, who do you think is more of a monster?

Lois (Scared and cries)

You...

**Lex comes over and slaps her. She cries again.**

Lex

You're feisty cat. But you can be broken because you're human. You can be fearful, and be afraid depending the situation you're in. Tell me, what's it like to be with him? With all that power?

Lois (Growls)

He's more human than you.

Lex

Really? More human than me? It already lost when it came to this planet.

**She spits at his face, and just as Lex prepares to slap her, someone grabs his hand, it's Metallo.**

Metallo

Enough, Lex. It's going too far.

Lex (Has his hand let go)

Thought you said you've seen stranger things.

Metallo

I have and you're the strangest thing I've ever seen.

Lex (Chuckles)

Heh, you still love her, don't you Corben. That intensity of anger and jealously can mess with one's mind, if not treated properly, they can be insane.

Metallo

You're talking about yourself.

Lex

Am I? Well, let me tell you an interesting poem, known as 'The Rime of the Ancient Mariner,' it was written by Samuel Taylor Coleridge in 1797, and published 1798, I believe. The poem begins with the crew angry with the mariner, believing the albatross brought the south wind that led them out of the Antarctic. However, the sailors change their minds when the weather becomes warmer and the mist disappears. However, they made a grave mistake in supporting this crime, as it arouses the wrath of spirits, who then pursue the ship "from the land of mist and snow," the south wind that had initially led them from the land of ice now sends the ship into uncharted waters near the equator, where it is becalmed. The sailors change their minds again and blame the mariner for the torment of their thirst. In anger, the crew forces the mariner to wear the dead albatross about his neck, perhaps to illustrate the burden he must suffer from killing it, or perhaps as a sign of regret. Eventually, the ship encounters a ghostly hulk. On board are Death and the _"_Night-mare Life-in-Death," a deathly-pale woman, who are playing dice for the souls of the crew. With a roll of the dice, Death wins the lives of the crew members and Life-in-Death the life of the mariner, a prize she considers more valuable. Her name is a clue to the mariner's fate, he will endure a fate worse than death as punishment for his killing of the albatross. One by one, all of the crew members die, but the mariner lives on, seeing for seven days and nights the curse in the eyes of the crew's corpses, whose last expressions remain upon their faces. Eventually, this stage of the mariner's curse is lifted after he appreciates the sea creatures swimming in the water. Despite his cursing them as "slimy things" earlier in the poem, he suddenly sees their true beauty and blesses them, suddenly, as he manages to pray, the albatross falls from his neck and his guilt is partially expiated. The bodies of the crew, possessed by good spirits, rise again and help steer the ship. In a trance, the mariner hears two spirits discussing his voyage and penance, and learns that the ship is being powered preternaturally. Eventually the mariner comes in sight of his homeland, but is initially uncertain as to whether or not he is hallucinating. The rotten remains of the ship sink in a whirlpool, leaving only the mariner behind. A hermit on the mainland had seen the approaching ship and had come to meet it with a pilot and his boy, in a boat. When they pull him from the water, they think he is dead, but when he opens his mouth, the pilot has a fit. The hermit prays, and the mariner picks up the oars to row. The pilot's boy goes crazy and laughs, thinking the mariner is the devil, and cries, "The Devil knows how to row." As the penance for shooting the albatross, the mariner, driven by guilt, is forced to wander the earth, telling his story over and over, and teaching a lesson to those he relaying the story, the mariner leaves, and the wedding guest returns home, and wakes the next morning _"_a sadder and a wiser man."

Metallo

Damn, you drag on for too long.

Lex

Oh, be quiet, besides the poem is rather interpreted in my point of view that people can be affected psychologically, no matter the horror, you see. No mater when death gambles your life, and no matter when your own people betray you. That's how I view Superman. A traitor to our kind.

Lois

But Superman has done nothing to you.

Lex

HE TOOK MY SISTER!

Lois

I understand that day was horrid, but we, as, humans must move on, and look forward as to what to expect from Superman.

Lex

Arguments like that sometimes get people killed. Figuratively speaking, of course, you would think, precaution could put into this guy's head.

Lois

Then why are you contradicting yourself about saying you want power?

Lex

Because I have control and he doesn't. He has no authority, as the President said.

Lois

But who controls you? You also have no authority because you are the authority.

Lex

True, but I'm a good authority. No matter how much you want to look at it, Ms. Lane, you're boyfriend has lost this fight since it already begun. Metallo, prepare the robot army, I'll be there, as well, in my Warsuit.

Lois

What Warsuit?

Lex

Oh, right you don't know. See, I want power, so I'm going to destroy Washington, D.C., and make myself President.

Lois

But billions of people are going to die.

Lex

Not unless, Superman rampages and kills me.

Lois

All of this just because you've lost someone important to you. You're even worse than Zod himself.

**Lex runs over and continues to slap her, and beat her with a crowbar, but Metallo tries to hold him back.**

Lex

YOU BITCH! INSULT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU AND SUPERMAN! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNNG. YOU WOULDN'T MAKNG THESE STATEMENTS IF YOU KNEW THE HELL, I'VE BEEN THROUGH! MARK MY WORDS! I'VE WON THIS FIGHT! ME, LEX LUTHOR! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN JUST A REPORTER FROM A SHIT-ASS NEWSPAPER OFFICE! I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL. ALONG WITH SUPERMAN! AND EVERY SINGLE VIGILANTE!

**Lex spits at her, as Metallo drags into an elevator. Lez and Metallo leave. A voice is heard.**

Batman (O.S.)

Thought he never leave.

**Batman appears wearing his armored batsuit.**

Lois (Scared)

Oh my god...you're...

Batman

I know. Relax, Ms. Lane. Superman and I are working together to stop him. Now let me get you out of here.

Mercy (O.S.)

I don't think so.

**Mercy holds a gun. It intimidates Lois, a bit.**

Batman (Raises his hands)

You know Luthor is going to kill billions of lives.

Mercy

I don't care. All I care is for Lex.

Batman

Do you think he cares for you?

Mercy (Fires her gun)

Shut up!

**Batman dodges and throws a batarang, Mercy drops the gun, as soon as she picks, he's gone. he appears right behind, and knocks her out.**

Lois

Nice, now please get me out of here.

**Batman unties her, and carries her.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: White House

President

So, you're saying this friend of yours has somewhat an idea of who you are, but we can't. That's absolute fraud and hurts us to believe someone like you that could help the world, and make it a better place, but can't help in certain needs like this.

Superman

I will say that I can't be everywhere 24/7, due to some complications with me, or rather I can be weakened. Which is why I have a solution? The world can do many great things, and I can see potential in the human race.

President

And what 'potential' is that?

Superman

Change. People are always afraid of change. That's what this whole thing has been about. If we can change our systems from back in the day, then why not do the same with me, and other vigilantes.

President

The problem is though how do we know if we can accept the fact that you're taking the law into your own hands?

Superman

The same way police take criminals into their own hands. The same way humans react to one another. I hear it everyday. it's cold and distant. It's like a fire raging in my ears.

* * *

Cut to: Int: LexCorp

Engineer #1

The suit is ready to go, Lex

Lex

At last my triumphed moment has arrived.

Metallo

What now? We fly.

Lex

Not yet.

**Lex injects himself with the serum. He feels a bit unpleasant.**

Metallo

Lex, you ok?

Lex (groans)

Never been better.

**Scientists move out of the way, as Lex approaches A GREEN and PURPLE WARSUIT. The suit employs Human and Kryptonian technology. It is incredibly powerful capable of going toe to toe with Superman, at least for a while. It grants its wearer enhanced strength and durability. It has powerful shields which cover the whole body, protecting the seemingly exposed head, and can sustain several full-power punches from an enraged Superman. Advanced Jets in the boots allow for rapid battle with Superman, the suit can fire blasts of Kryptonite from it's right gauntlet. It has several variations of Kryptonite radiation, which are fired through the fingertips. Each finger fires Kryptonite. It is more bulkier and angular in appearance. Lex enters it, and starts to control it. THUD sounds are heard, as Lex takes a STEP each time. ROBTS' EYES GLOW GREEN behind him, and have very similar designs to Metallo, except for a mouth. Metallo starts to turn on his ADVANCED JET BOOSTERS. They start to take flight and exit through a METAL DOORWAY that opens, as they fly through.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: LexCorp Rooftop

**Batman and Lois exit the office and enter the rooftop, where the Batwing is.**

Lois (Awed)

That's looks really cool.

Batman

Stay in the game. Know how to fly?

Lois

Used to be an Air Force brat.

Batman

Good. Get in.

**As Batman and Lois enter. The Batwing starts to fly off.**

* * *

Cut to: Ext: White House

President

So, your 'so-called-friend' is the one you trust, rather than the government itself? How does that work? You don't trust us?

Superman

It's not that I don't trust you, it's just the hatred people would go to great lengths, just so they could kill me.

President

And who would want to kill you?

Lex (O.S.)

ME!

**Everyone starts to run, and hush out onto the streets. Luthor flies down with a LOT OF ROBOTS BEHIND HIM. Soldiers are firing at the robots, TANKS are firing MISSILES at the the robots, but Metallo lands and fires a POWERFUL Kryptonite blast at 5 tanks. Superman dashes with SPEED and gets the soldiers out. **

Superman

Run!

**The soldiers RUN. As, Metallo approaches the soldiers, Superman flies towards him, and punches him onto the ASPHALT STREET. Metallo leaps forward and tackles Superman, but Superman pushes him towars the tank debris. Lex fires a blast from his right gauntlet. Superman counters with his Heat Vision.**

**As, Superman takes care of Metallo and Lex. People are running away from the Kryptonite Robot Army. A little 3-year old girl is crying because of her lost. A robot appears before her, she's crying even harder, however a strange sword is thrown at the robot, it's Wonder Woman. The robot falls onto the ground, Wonder Woman grabs the little girl, and gives to her family.**

Little Girl's Dad (Hugs his daughter)

Thank you.

**Wonder Woman smiles at the family holding at their daughter. **

**Two robots appear from behind the family, Wonder Woman leaps over the family, and slashes the 2 robots with her sword. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the air. Batman arrives to D.C. in the Batwing, along with Lois. **

**However, 5 robots are firing at them from behind. **

Batman (Looks at scanner)

Damn!

**Batman turns to the right where the robots follow the Batwing. They fire again. The Batwing turns again, only to reveal other robots in the other direction, and the 2 robot armies clash and explode.**

* * *

**Superman tries to throw a punch at Lex, but Metallo grabs him, and throws him across. Lex flies Superman, grabs him, and repeatedly punches him, but Superman grabs Lex's fist, and throws onto the other side of the street. **

**Metallo punches Superman from behind, Superman is knocked down for a bit, Metallo throws a left hook punch, Superman blocks it, and kicks him straight across the street.**

**Lex flies towards Superman again, and punches in the face. Superman stedies himself after the punch, and punches Lex at his core chest. It is somewhat dented. Lex punches him in the face again. Superman kicks straight across into his bulky armor. **

Lex (Growls)

You know how much I always hated you. Symbolism, war, chaos, hope, ideology, solitude, greed, corruption, apathy, this world knows it all. So, why try to save it? Huh? Why? When it turns it's back on you? When it leaves those behind you love the most? When it kills the dreams you hope for? You say you want to save the world? But you wouldn't making such a statement if you knew the world like the back of your head. Did you ever think that it would end like this?

**Superman stares at him. **

Superman

No, but you know I've been onto you ever since Metallo first appeared. To be honest I knew you were going to this. That's why I have back up.

Lex

Back up? You mean that woman with the sword or the bat? Don't be that desperate? Me looking down on you is the only thing I could accomplish here and now.

**Both of them fly high up into the air. Lex fires a missile, Superman catches it, and breaks it with his hands. Lex throws a punch, Superman dodges. Superman slams down onto a rooftop. **

Superman

Hard to stay in the air?

Lex (Angry)

NO!

**Lex fires from his fingers a Kryptonite blast at Superman. Superman flew back a bit. Lex throws an uppercut at Superman. Superman flies backwards towards a robot. Lex flies towards Superman, and hits a lot of robots in the way.**

Lex

If I die, you die first.

**Lex flies towards a building, with Superman in a chokehold, and slams him onto the floor. Superman kicks him, and throws him outside, and tackles him into the ground, aking a small, yet destructive crumbling crater, and into a train track. They start to punch each other, as a train comes. Superman pushes Lex out the way, but Lex grabs Superman by the head, and puts his head on the train, as it runs. It makes huge giant metal scratch. Superman is then pulled by the hair by Lex. He drags into a column, and slams his face into it. Superman grabs Lex's hand and throws up in the crater hole. Using his heat vision, he melts the right gauntlet a bit. **

**Lex smirks.**

Lex

Moron, you just destroyed my remote control. Now the robots will self-destruct in a matter of 5 minutes.

Superman

What?!

Lex

Great, now you just-.

**Superman punches him, so hard that he is pushed back into a wall, and lies down there. He flies at supersonic speed. **

* * *

**Batman fires a missile at a robot flying by, he looks towards Lois, and she looks worried.**

Batman

Worried about Superman?

Lois

Should I be?

Batman

Yes.

Lois

That doesn't help at all.

Batman

Believe in him.

**He looks at the scanner, and sees Metallo following them.**

* * *

**Wonder Woman notices Metallo flying and following the batwing, she flies off at great speed, and 3 robots chase after her. She turns, and twirls her lasso at them, the rope grabs all 3 of the robot, and she spins them, throwing them at Metallo, who kind of falls down a bit.**

* * *

**A/N: I'll end it there. So, we are now in the climax. Now this A/N will deal about my concerns about the DCCU. No, I'm not shitting on it, or hating, just pointing it out. I really hope and wish and encourage DC to their Cinematic Universe with time and development. **

**I really wish BvS does really well, otherwise if it fails back to the drawing board. However, judging from the teaser trailer it seems like they know what they're doing, but in a different direction, which I felt they should do, and be not like Marvel's Cinematic Universe, but at least know how to connect. my interpretation of the trailer is rather expressed here in this screenplay. (P.S. I like Marvel too, but I feel like Thanos would be good payoff, and we're going to need something different, that would be DC). **

**What I like it about is that it didn't give away, but TEASED us (key word here is tease, unlike Amazing Spider man 2 which its trailer almost gave the whole movie, I could've avoided have the trailers and clips, but they were awesome, didn't hate the film, just thought it needed less trailers, and a better ending, but we're here talking about DC, not marvel, I mean, Fox, I mean Sony, who, I'm glad, sold the spider amn rights back to marvel, anyway back to DC).**

**Again the trailer gave us the vibe of what the movie is like, which is a good thing, love the people talking in the beginning, especially Jesse's lex luthor saying the 'devil's in the sky' quote, (P.S. in the age of superhero movies iconic lines may be coming our way, just putting that out there).**

**Now the trailer also gave us the 'false god' shot in which I really love, it shows the contrast about man of steel hater and lovers of the movie, and that they're addressing the destruction, which kinda my problem with Man of Steel, but glad they're addressing it here. **

**When Bruce shot was revealed, my brother fanboyed of that shot and shouted 'THAT SHOT THO.' And the second when batman appears out that dark place with little fire behind him. That's money shot if I say so myself :).**

**But in all terms, what I really like is the fact of how some of the Dark Knight Returns is used to interpret Superman, rather than batman, really ironic, and great year for Frank Miller, with Batman and Daredevil.**

** I really hope they just used the media and fight from the comic and animated movie. I also really hope Lois and the other people at the daily planet get development, and not just say some exposition, another problem I had with Man of Steel, no development for Lois, except for maybe when she tries to help the military, other than that put more of her where she comes from and such, and bingo you have character development (I think I misinterpreted of character development here, but I am typing too fast here, give me a break!)**

**All in all the trailer was a great tease, hope another comes out, and keep teasing us the fight with some shots for awe factor and nerdgasm; lol.**

**Thanks and have an awesome day!**

**Also if you want to see another BvS:Doj read the original supposed leaked fake script in which I somewhat based off in this screenplay or watch Banditincorprated interpretation on what it should be?**

**Again have an awesome day! **


	9. Act III: Epilogue

**Well, here it is folks almost last act/chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the DC Characters, nor Comic rights and/or names.**

**To: knight of cybertron 1984, holy moley you watch ManOfSteelMyths (lol). Yes, I saw the genetic baby is which Superman destroyed, which he proved to debunk, the terraforming Mars, one where he reveals about the Magnetosphere that protects Earth from the Sun, and the bvs video of Synder telling a lot in his interviews that how much he likes Superman, which is funny because he believes Superman as much as the boy scout we all know love, but he wanted Superman to get out of the nostgalia of Chris Reeve (God bless him and his soul) times, and make something new. He also said that people wouldn't get that same Superman out of Man of Steel, and it's a shame that he gets compared to Micheal Bay because Bay actually hates his audience while Synder loves to entertain. I'm glad you like the character development and my thoughts on the DCCU. Now if you excuse me, I must let you enjoy the final act of this story. Because I'm...Lex Luthor.**

* * *

**Act III: Epilogue**

* * *

**Metallo crashes onto the street. Wonder Woman comes flying down, and grabs Metallo by the neck. However, Metallo kicks her in the shin, and tackles her down. Wonder Woman takes out her lasso and twirls it at Metallo, Metallo grabs the rope, and lilies off with the rope, dangling Diana from the rope, she pulls back, and Metallo gets pulled back again. Metallo falls onto the concrete ground. **

Metallo (Growls)

Damn!

**Metallo gets back up, and tackles Wonder Woman again, however Wonder Woman blocks his attack, and punches his face.**

**He is fired off onto a different levels of the street. People are hushing out of Washington, D.C.**

* * *

**The Batwing fires on 2 robots, and passes through them, as they explode.**

**Batman turns over to the left, as 6 robots are following him.**

Lois

Damn, is this you're idea of fun? Because I'm not having any fun.

Batman

Be quiet! The robots are emitting are strange signal. Here take the controls.

Lois

Wait! What are you-?

**The cockpit opened, Batman exits out of the Batwing, and falls down. Lois is awed by the man, but she takes off her seat belt, and slowly takes the pilot's seat. Plus, closes the cockpit, and regains flight of the Batwing.**

**Batman using his ROCKET BOOSTERS, flies and glides over Washington. Two of the six robots follow him. They fire at him, and he lands skidding across the street, and throws an EMP.**

**The robots omit electricity, and explode. An arm flies out of the smoke, Batman approaches it, and sees it has a timer on it.**

**1:09:24, it paused.**

Batman

My god...it's a bomb. All of them were bombs. Why? Why does Luthor need-? That's it!

* * *

**Superman flies up, but he hears something following him. It's Lex, and he looks really pissed.**

Superman (Groans)

I don't have time to do this right now!

Lex (Laughs)

You sure are stubborn!

Superman (Retorts)

Thanks! And you're a dick!

Lex (Growls)

Why? You?! Insolent?! Alien!? Inferior creature!?

**Lex goes and tackles Superman. They deliver punches, till they crash onto the ground. **

Superman

It's over, Lex! You lost!

Lex

Tell me! When the world turns against you? You think they will plead for mercy! Like a fire, raging to be spread, and confessions will be made. You make me spend billions of dollars for your 'vigilantism.' You're a savior to this world. I see you as a threat. A threat to us all. Tell me? What are you trying to save us from? Yourself? Me? The robot army? What?

Superman

You don't understand, do you?

Lex

Huh, what do you mean I don't understand?

Superman

The reason why I want to save the world is because of the violence, chaos, and crime of the world. I'm not trying to save the world just so it could see me as a god. I'm not saving it for my own benefit. I'm saving because I don't want people to die. Helping people is the right thing to do. That's why I'll never stop saving people.

Lex

Even if means you want to risk your life?

Superman

I'll risk it no matter what.

Lex

Those are some bold words, but too bad you didn't try it during the destruction.

Batman (O.S.)

Luthor!

**Lex and Superman turn to see Batman approaching them.**

Superman

Batman, take care of the bombs. They're-!

Batman

Decoys!

Superman

What?

Lex (Laughs)

So, you figured it out! The Batman, World's Greatest Detective!

Batman

The bombs are decoys to distract us from the real bomb.

Lex

You figured out, where the real bomb is?

Batman

Of course, it's Metallo!

Superman

What?

Lex (Astonished)

Very, good, Batman. Tell how did you-?

Batman

Figure it out? My scanners are emitting a signal high enough, like a bomb. It's coming from Metallo

Lex

Very good.

Superman (Rages)

You bastard!

**Superman grabs Lex and throws him across the battlefield. Lex crashes onto a lot of robots.**

Superman (Turns to Batman)

Where's Metallo?

Batman (Points in the direction)

Over there! He's facing off Wonder Woman.

Superman (Nods)

Thanks.

**He starts to fly, but stops as he turns to Batman.**

Superman

Thanks.

Batman

For what?

Superman

For helping me.

Batman (sighs)

You know that's pretty damn cheeky of you.

Superman (laughs)

I wish it was.

**Superman and Batman nod at each other. As, Superman flies over to Lex, who's armor is almost torn apart from the back. Lex spits out a lot of blood. Superman TEARS off the torso of Lex's armor, and grabs him by the neck. His eyes glow red.**

Lex (smirks)

You know fate brought us together, Superman. Our war will plunge the Earth. Our battles will dominate the world. Such a steam, you got. I made you fall. The people hate you. They loathe you. Soon, the world already knows who you are? An alien, not from this world, but a devil from the sky. A fallen angel seeking refuge, as an alien. I abused your girlfriend, Lois. I made the Bat fight you. Yes, I saw the whole fight. That was the whole intention. You vigilante scum could've killed each other, hadn't been for the Greek warrior to stop the fight. Tell me, are you going to kill me? Come on, burn me! Snap my neck!

**Lex spits on his face. Superman wipes it off. Superman's eyes glowed and were ready to fire, but he closed them. He dropped Lex onto the floor.**

Superman

This doesn't change anything. If I kill you, it wouldn't make me look good, now would it? I guess that's what you want. Wouldn't you? Before, we fought, I noticed when we first met. That day, I felt regret for I done (he tears up a bit). But now, I see that you are the real monster.

Lex

I'm not a monster, I'm human. You made me a monster when you killed my sister.

Superman

You're delusional. Maybe, fate brought us together to fight, maybe not. I'm not a believer of fate.

Lex (speaks Japanese)

Anata ha watashi no itami wo hikiokoshi te kudasai. That means 'you caused me pain.'

Superman

Huh, you never going to change are you?

Lex

Until you die first.

Superman

I'm not going to die. Not yet.

Lex

And if you do.

Superman

Then I'm going to die without regrets. I still regret killing Zod, but I am trying cope with people like you Lex.

Lex

This world questions people too much. people are either illogical, logical, intelligent, believed, idolized, inspired, motivated, and if you're successful enough, you may get people, who won't trust you. That's what happened with me. You know my parents died in a car accident. I did it. I pulled the brakes before they ever left. I suffered abuse from them. No more did I want that. My sister was the only one, who I ever cared about. (he tears up a bit). Do you have any idea what it means to lose someone close to you? The one you want to protect? To guide? To make you smile? That was my sister to me, and you took her from me.

Superman (Saddens)

Actually, I do, but I wouldn't tell you that.

Lex (Laughs)

* * *

**Batman approaches Metallo, as he is fighting Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman swings her sword to Metallo head, but he blocks, grips onto her hand, throws her onto where Batman is. She lands onto him, and both of them look at each other for awhile.**

Batman

Pissed off.

Wonder Woman

No, I'm an Amazon, we never 'piss off,' as whatever you men call it.

Batman

It means getting angry.

Wonder Woman

Oh, well then yes. I am pissed off.

**Batman pushes Wonder Woman out the way, as Metallo picks up Batman, and starts to strangle him. Batman puts both his hands on his grip.**

Metallo

The Dark Knight, strangled by the most powerful creation to ever live. I never understood why the Joker has a hard time killing you. Guess, he really does suck.

**Batman secretly place a mini-bomb onto Metallo's wrist, as Wonder Woman punches Metallo across the field, releasing Batman from his grip, and Metallo slams into robot. He picks him up the guns of the destroyed robot, and starts to fire at Wonder Woman. She deflects it off with bulletproof bracelets. Metallo's right wrist then started beeping, and his hand exploded.**

Metallo

Aaah! What did you do? Damn you!

Batman

Evening the odds.

**Wonder Woman slides a punch towards, Metallo. Corben blocks, and hits her ribs, however, Diana wraps her lasso, around Metallo's torso, and throws him across. Metallo grabs onto the rope, and grabs Wonder Woman, along with him, but she pulls back. Metallo struggling tries to break free from the ropes, but Batman tackles him from behind, and finds where the bomb is. He takes a laser gun, and melts the back of his head, and takes out a chip-like bomb, that was beeping, till it stopped. Metallo screams, and elbows Batman. He's pushed back into robot, the robot is about to fire at him, but Wonder Woman throws her sword through it, and destroying it. **

* * *

**People are running and screaming away from the battlefield.**

Man #1

These guys are crazy!

**The soldiers fire at the robots that are flying and firing. Swanwick and Candy are there.**

Swanwick

Report?

Soldier #1

Sir, enemy has a lot of fire power. We can't take them on. There's too many!

Swanwick (Groans)

Damn! How many men we lost?

Soldier #2

Only 10 of us are wounded and injured. No civilian causalities. Though, there is a lot of destruction.

* * *

**Lois flies around and fires at the robots, surrounding the soldiers at the battlefield. At full throttle, more robots come by.**

Lois (Mutters)

Damn!

* * *

Superman

Lex, there still is time. You've lost this fight before it even begun.

Lex

Really? I lost? You really don't know this world, do you? Maybe, I was cocky, impatient with myself. But you always knew that, didn't you? You wanted this fight to happen?

Superman

No, I-. Damn it, Lex! What did I ever do to you that was so bad?! I made you lose your sister, yes! I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I not that powerful! I can't save everybody! Because-I don't maybe because I maybe the most human of all. Maybe, I made a mistake, but so what mistakes happen all the time. Not that I'm disregarding the people that died in the destruction, no. But I can't help if people like you are interfering with me, and want to be seen as criminals. Now you tell me? Which is better, the one who saves for peace? Or the one who saves for power and domination? Because all I see is a laughing stock of a man, who couldn't be anymore selfish for power?

Lex

Only because you-.

Superman

I'm not done! People can say what they want about me! I don't care! But please, have the curiosity for the people that actually want me here.

**He leaves, as Lex gets up and yells at him.**

Lex

I owned half of Metropolis! You destroyed that! You're a disease! You have no father or mother!

**That last sentence was enough for Superman to go back, and punch Lex in the face, not too hard, but enough to knock him out.**

Superman

You know what Lex, you talk too much.

* * *

Metallo

Damn it! That chip was controlling the robots.

**Batman crushes it with his hands, and al the robots fall onto the ground.**

Metallo

You already knew it? Didn't you? Lex was controlling me, like a puppet.

Wonder Woman

Luthor was the trickster here. No one is at fault, only him.

Batman

She's right, we can help you Corben.

Metallo

No, I'll walk amongst the Earth, as this creature of living.

**Soldiers appear in front of Metallo, Candy and Swanwick are there. **

Swanwick

Stand down, robot!

**Metallo raise his hands, but Batman stands in front of him.**

Candy

Out of the way, Batman. This thing is under arrest for the attack of Washington, D.C.

Wonder Woman

Candy, Metallo wasn't behind this. Luthor was. Luthor was the mastermind of all of this.

Metallo

No, it's find Wonder Woman. I actually want to pay for my crimes. Tell the big guy, I'm sorry for what I done. I was being selfish with my vendetta.

Candy

Wait? Where is Luthor?

Superman (O.S.)

General!

**Superman flies towards the military group, carrying Lex by the back of his shirt, and safely landing on the ground. Lex is handed over to the military. They handcuff him, and he turns to Superman, and spits at him. They drag him out into a police car, nearby. Metallo is also arrested, and a sound is heard from the sky. It's the Batwing landing. Lois gets out of the cockpit. She runs over and hugs Superman. Both of them look at Metallo.**

Metallo

Listen,-.

Superman

I heard what you said. And it's ok. I forgive you.

Batman

Where are Metallo and Lex being taken, General?

Swanwick

Stryker's Island.

Wonder Woman

I've heard of that prison. It houses the worst offenders of Metropolis. It was also designed to contain various super-powered individuals, known as Metahumans.

Batman

What are Metahumans?

Candy

That would be revealed to you later on. So, please you two. Please excuse Princess Diana for a while. She'll talk to you when she's done talking to the president. Wonder Woman, Candy, and Swanwick leave. As, does the rest of the soldiers.

Superman (confused)

Ok...

Lois (Laughs)

Superman (looks at her)

What's so funny?

Lois

I was wondering how would Jimmy react?

Superman (Chuckles)

Yeah, I can picture that.

Batman (O.S.)

Superman.

Superman (turns to Batman)

Yes.

Batman

Thanks.

Superman

For what?

Batman

For proving me wrong. Not many people can do that.

Superman

Was I the first?

Batman

Nope.

Superman (turns to Lois)

Can you believe this?

Lois

No, I can't

Superman (turns to Batman)

Hey, Batman-.

**He turns to see Batman gone, along with the Batwing flying off. Superman shakes his head, as Lois laughs. They fly up. The people cheer on Superman for saving them. Superman and Lois smile at each other and kiss.**

* * *

END

* * *

POST credits

Luthor enters his cell. He lies on his bed, till he hears a voice.

Waller (O.S.)

So, you failed.

Lex (Scared)

Waller!

Waller

I told you that failing was not a priority. Now you've forced my hand to make Task Force X.

Lex

The serum was working. I don't why it made me crazy.

Waller

Excuses! Excuses! Lex, I control half of the police here. You think my money is going to be wasted, you're dead wrong. Nobody messes with 'The Wall.'

* * *

Hope you liked it! Phew, finished already. Well, it was fun! Bye!


End file.
